Kingdom Hearts: The War of Light and Dark
by The new hero of chaos
Summary: With New evil and Darkness, Things are now going to be much harder for the hero's, with the Alliance of Darkness, Malificents evils, and the powerful and mysterious Ganondorf now presenting themselves, this war will be the ultimate test for the hero's. Contains Violence. Language. And possible sexual conduct later in the story. You have all been warned
1. Prologue 1

Well here it is, The New Hero of Chaos has returned. My last story was taken off due to my inactivity, and I've had to rewrite some things after having a falling out with my once best friend Livinginfantasy225. I will now rewrite the story, it is more epic then ever with new characters, villains, and just pure epicness. Including the appearance of some of the biggest BAs in video game history, like Dante, Nero, and Virgil from the Devil May Cry series. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara, Shikamaru, and others from Naruto. And also several characters from the Legend of Zelda series, featuring Ganondorf as one of the main antagonists of the story. Oh the characters of Tom Marcenik and Tanith are both MrFipp's, and the characters of Cole and Emily Archuletta are Livinginfantasy225 (grumble grumble), and Kingdom Hearts belongs to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix, now let us start this new chapter of the story, by going back to how this all began, the battle between Master Xehanort and Vanitas and the three Keyblade masters Terra, Aqua, and Ventus.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Kingdom Hearts: The War of Light and Dark

Prologue: The First Clash and Evils revival

The three walked down the barren wasteland, flanked by the hundreds, possible thousands of Keyblades impaled into the ground, the three where focused, ready for battle. They saw two other figured approach, one was an old man, he had a small beard and no hair, his eyes glowed a sinister gold. His outfit was a white undershirt with a black overcoat, decorated with belts and buttons, he had black pants and boots with a silvery outline, and white gloves that went up to his elbows. The other was a presumably younger man, his face was covered by a black mask, his outfit was a skin tight muscular body suit that was red and black in color, with a grey and black kilt. He had a demonic looking Keyblade. He stood next to his master with a loyalty that was inhuman. The three who stood against them where all teenagers. The tallest had spiky brown hair and bright blue eyes. He had a tight fitting tank top and a black wrist band on his right wrist, his left arm had a gold and brown gauntlet on it, the gauntlet went up to his shoulder, connecting with a pauldron of the same color. He had brown Hakama pants and what seemed to be armored boots. The women next to him had blue short cut hair, she had a black tank top with two belts strapped across the front, she had black sleeves on with grey fingerless gloves, with short shorts and thigh high boots with steel pointed toe guard and small hooks at the ankles, she had a serious look as she started the two across from them down. The third was the shortest and he had short spiky blond hair and shining blue eyes, he had a black and grey short sleeve shirt with a black and white checkered wrist band on his right wrist. He had khaki pants and armored shoes. He looked ready for battle. After a tense moment of silence the old man spoke "So the three of you came. I was expecting this, do you know what happened here, so many years ago? There was a great war, a war which shook the very foundations of existence. It brought about death and destruction and it ended here, where we stood, this was where the forces of the light clashed with the armies of the dark. This was where the final battle of the First War of Light and Dark took place. Myself and Eraqus fought upon the side of the light those many years ago. But now my eyes have been opened, Darkness is purer then the light, and with its power I have become invincible, one final chance, join me. Or face your final destruction!" He spoke as he extended his hand to them. They looked at each other for a moment, they then turned back to the two standing against them and simultaneously placing there hand on the armor on there shoulders, suddenly they where surrounded by a blinding light and when the light died the three where standing there in armor, the tallest's armor a brown, bronze, and gold coloration, the women's armor of a grey and blue theme, the shortest had an armor of a silver, grey and dark green coloration. The tallest spoke first, his voice slightly distorted by the helmet he wore. "Forget it Xehanort, its over, we're gonna end this before you can start a second war of light and dark" he said as he summoned his Keyblade, the End of the Earth. The other two summoned there Keyblades and stood ready. Xehanort laughed. "So be it" he said as the three began to charge. The tallest charged directly at him as Xehanort spoke softly "Terra you never learn do you my boy?" he said as he caused a large wall of earth that hit Terra and took him several dozen feet in the air as the other two where separated from him by Xehanort's apprentice. Meanwhile Master Xehanort stared down Terra. He summoned his Keyblade, and stood off against Terra, not even calling a proper stance, Terra swung but Xehanort blocked and parried with ease, showing his wisdom and skill over the young Keyblade master. The shortest dived at Xehanort's apprentice but he was blocked and blasted back as then the girl came in and blasted the Apprentice, who was mostly unharmed and was more then able to attack back, clashing his Keyblade to hers "Come on Aqua, you and Ven should be doing better then this" he said as he ducked her next attack and kicked her back as he blocked Ven's next attack. He then turned around and blasted at Ven the same time he attacked with a Firaga attack, causing both of them to skid back. "Enough Vanitas! This has to stop!" Ven shouted at Vanitas as he simply cackled with a insane evil "It will stop when the ground is painted with your blood" He said as he charged again, this time Xehanort controlled the Keyblades in the area and Vanitas began riding upon them to attack Aqua and Ven from the air. Terra's armor was now cracked and beginning to fall apart from his battle with Master Xehanort. His breathing became labored as he looked at the dark Keyblade master "HAHAHAHA. Now do you understand Terra, your not strong enough to defeat me" He said as he stepped forward. Suddenly behind him Ven stood there his Keyblade poised to strike down Master Xehanort. But as his Keyblade swung down Master Xehanort vanished as if he was to teleport away. He then was behind Ven as he grabbed the young Keyblade wielders helmet and began to break it with his grip "You where my most promising pupil, and my greatest failure Ventus, I should have just killed you on that island" Xehanort said as he froze Ven with a burst of Ice magic and tossed him from the side of the created mountain "VEN!" Terra shouted as his friend hit a jagged rock and his helmet shattered and continued to fall, but was caught mid fall by Aqua. Terra turned to Master Xehanort as he pulled the remains of his armor off his head "You…you monster! How dare you hurt my friends, how dare you betray me. Ill make you pay…Ill make you suffer!" Terra shouted as his eyes turned a golden yellow. Xehanort smirked at this, his plan was now falling perfectly together. He readied himself in a more proper stance and awaited Terra's attack. Meanwhile Vanitas approached the downed Ven and the scared Aqua. "I think you should just give up girl, this battle is over" he said as he readied his Keyblade, then suddenly he stopped. He jerked for a moment as Aqua noticed Ven glow, and in a flash Ven was gone and Vanitas stopped moving suddenly. Aqua stood up confused, and then after a second Vanitas's helmet cracked and it then broke open. Revealing Ven's face. But then he spoke "Its about time I got control of this body" it was Vanitas's voice. Aqua looked shocked and then suddenly in Vanitas's hand was a new weapon, it looked as if two Keyblades crossed together, with a sword blade coming from where the keys crossed, with crystal like protrusions from the side of the keys was now in his hand. Master Xehanort looked down at this and he smirked and laughed madly again "Yes, now it is finally time!" he said as he pushed Terra back and formed a ball of dark blue energy in his hand and then shot it up to the sky "Now awaken, Kingdom Hearts!" he said as the clouds parted and the massive blue, Heart shaped moon now shown Brightly in the sky. Everyone stopped and stared at this, Master Xehanort then turned around and was surprised to see Terra right in front of him and slashed downward at him. Blood burst from his shoulder as he dropped his Keyblade and gripped his bleeding shoulder "Gah! Damn you Terra, I never expected that the darkness would make you this strong" he said as he stepped back, Terra kept walking forward "Oh you haven't seen anything yet" he said as he readied for another strike "No you haven't" Master Xehanort said as he let go of his should and his Keyblade reappeared in his hand, and then a beam of black light shot from his Keyblade and hit Terra in the chest as soon as he tried to reform his armor. Aqua looked up as she saw the black light flash as she then blocked Vanitas's next attack 'Terra please be ok' she thought as she continued to fight Vanitas, but then suddenly another Keyblade wielder joined the fight, it was the young prince of Disney Castle, Mickey Mouse. He aided Aqua against the powerful Vanitas. Meanwhile on the mountain Terra stood there on the mountain, before casting off his armor and his Keyblade, revealing that Xehanort had taken over his body, his skin was now a dark tan and his hair a golden white. "I think I can get used to this" he said as he cracked his neck. He then turned around and in a massive flash, everything changed, the Lingering Sentiment in the Armor defeated Xehanort, Aqua and Mickey defeated Vanitas in body, and Ventus defeated him in spirit, at the cost of his heart. But what survived his battle with Vanitas went and combined itself with a young chosen one, named Sora. Aqua gave up her Keyblade and her freedom to save Terra's body which was still possessed by Xehanort's spirit from falling into the realm of darkness. And Ventus's heartless body rests in the chamber of Awakening deep under The Castle Oblivion.

Ten years later Sora and Riku face Xemnas in a final battle, after a long intense battle the heroes of the light triumph over the Overlord of Nothing. Sending him back to the shadows, forever. Or so it seemed, meanwhile in the Darkness, a long sleeping darkness opens its eyes, and his deep, raspy gruff laugh echoes through out the darkness…  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Well there it is, my prolouge, yes this is epic in your face awesome action, my stuff is just a bit more hardcore then the actual game, there is blood, swearing, and later on even sexual things, which is why the story will be rated M, just to be safe, well, stay tuned for more stuff, The New Hero of Chaos, signing off


	2. Prologue 2

I have returned, The New Hero of Chaos here and ready to release upon you, a new chapter. This chapter is odd, as its almost a second prologue to the story. This takes place maybe 5 months after the ending of Kingdom Hearts 2, but it happens around 4 months before the main story really begins. This also features a show down between two of the greatest Villains **EVER**. Read and Enjoy.

Kingdom Hearts: War of Light and Dark.

Prologue 2: The Return of the Evil King

They walked down the empty streets of the people less city of The World That Never Was. One was a women with fair skin and star white hair, she held onto the arm of a taller man with Silver white ridiculously long hair, he wore a long black trench coat and black pants with boots and gloves, he was different, he did not hold an aura of darkness and shadow around him as he once did, his evil was in check. No longer wild and violent, it was silent and calm. He looked happy. The Women then spoke "Sephiroth, I'm so glad you have come back, I'm so glad that you have conquered your darkness" she spoke softly

"As am I my dear. How I have so missed your presence, your smell of your hair" he took a lock of her hair and smelled it, taking her clean, pure scent in "The taste of your lips" he said as he bent down and kissed her, it was a meaningful deep kiss, of two lost loves reunited after much trail "I love you Nebula" he said as he broke the kiss,

Little did the two know of the evil that approached them. Off in the distance, away from them, the very fabric of existence began to crack, as if glass hit with a rock. Then the crack shattered and a torrential swirl blackness could be seen inside it. Then as if from no where, a hand reached out and gripped the side of the opening, then a man, tall, muscular, dark olive, near green skinned, in black armor with a cape bellowing behind him. He ran his hand through his blazing red orange hair. "Finally, I am free" he laughed with a deep bellowing laugh "I knew that the sages seal could not keep me sealed forever, but," he looked down at his hands and felt a substantial lack of strength "Hmm, I am still weak from my imprisonment. I must find a way to regain my strength" he then looked around the city

He then noticed a massive source energy, he panned again and focused his vision. He grinned widely, he found his target, the women with Sephiroth, Nebula, was the source of the energy. He then took flight towards the two. Nebula seemed to be uneasy. Sephiroth then spoke "What is it Nebula?" he asked her

"I'm not sure, suddenly I feel a suffocating presence of massive evil, and I'm not sure where its coming from.." She said as suddenly a large ball of dark energy flew at amazing speeds and hit Sephiroth with amazing force sending him flying away from her "SEPHIROTH!" she yelled as a hand wrapped around her throat and pinned her against a near by wall.

The man laughed. Nebula felt the energy being sucked from her, yet she felt no fatigue. She had amazing energy reserves, so much so the man was almost completely repowered, and she still had almost full energy

"Girl what are you?" He never got his answer as he turned his head and saw Sephiroth stand up.

Then with his returned power the man opened a dimensional portal and tossed Nebula through it. Sephiroth looked stunned "Who are you! What have you done to her!" Sephiroth yelled

The man cracked his neck and looked at Sephiroth with full attention "I am Ganondorf, The King of Evil. And unless you stand down, you will die" Ganondorf said as he clenched his hands into fists.

Sephiroth seemed to ignore this as he summoned his mighty sword the Masamune and charged at Ganondorf who dodged the insanely long blade and punched Sephiroth in the face and followed that with an elbow to the same spot, sending Sephiroth back. Sephiroth refocused and charged again, Slashing several times, which in turn where all dodged by the mighty king of evil, Sephiroth then felt Ganondorf's leg collide with his side. Which was followed by a spinning back fist which knocked him the side to which Ganondorf continued by grabbing Sephiroth's head and slamming it into a near by wall, breaking it, then tossing Sephiroth into another wall. Sephiroth burst from the rubble faster then Ganondorf was expecting. Sephiroth kicked Ganondorf in the face sending him back, which he followed with another kick which seemed to knock the king of evil over. But Ganondorf recovered as he placed his hand on the ground and back flipped once before landing on his feet. He smiled at Sephiroth before he made a move and punched Sephiroth in the face before kicking him airborne, to which he followed and landed a knee to Sephiroth's stomach, causing him to cough up blood, he then finished this combo by slamming his fists into Sephiroth's back, sending him plummeting to the ground. Ganondorf stood over his defeated foe with a smile, but then he saw Sephiroth stand up, but something was different. "Nebula, I'm sorry" he said as suddenly he was surrounded by dark energy.

He stood up and sent his left arm outward from his body. With that motion a black wing came from his shoulder, Sephiroth's where now a glowing yellow, he had given himself back to the darkness to stop the king of evil, or so he hoped. Ganondorf then summoned to him his sword to him, now he would need it. Sephiroth stood up and looked at Ganondorf with anger and hate, the masamune ready in hand. He leapt from the ground and his sword clashed with Ganondorf's causing the glass on the buildings windows shatter. Ganondorf rolled away and slashed at Sephiroth's neck but he ducked and he felt Sephiroth's sword cut into his side, but he shook it off and slammed his elbow into Sephiroth's head, causing him to go down, but he was quickly back up as he slashed at Ganondorf again. They clashed with force that was causing buildings near by to break and crumble. Ganondorf then put his hand out and blasted a powerful orb of dark energy at Sephiroth. Sephiroth was hit by this and sent flying back with amazing force. When he got up Ganondorf was floating over him "Endgame" he said as he placed his hand right over his face, and then with a massive blast of red energy. Ganondorf was the victor.

Sephiroth couldn't even stand, his wing was gone. Ganondorf placed his hand on his side. He cracked his neck and then looked up at a near by building, and from the sky's a black gummi ship descended from the sky. A man walked from the ship. He was average height with pale skin and red eyes, he had pitch black hair, he had a black tunic with a brown belt, a white undershirt and black gauntlets with black fingerless gloves and white pants, he also had brown boots on. His sword was strapped to his back. "Lord Ganondorf your ride has arrived" The man said as he bowed

"Ahh Darcia, you have arrived, I knew you would be here soon" He said as he floated to his chief servant.

"As soon as you broke Dimensional boundaries I was able to sense and find you, now let us go, we have much to prepare for" Darcia said as he motioned to the ship

"Yes, let us go" he said as he walked into the ship and was followed by Darcia.

As Sephiroth laid on the ground, a single thought ran through his head as he lost consciousness "Nebula…I'm sorry"

He then faded from consciousness

And there we are, the fight between Sephiroth and Ganondorf, a dream battle of the ages, and with that also ends the second Prologue. The next chapter will be the beginning of the story, I hope everyone likes, Read and Review. And yes, Ganondorf will be very prominent in this story, till next time, The New Hero of Chaos signing off


	3. The start of a new adventure

I have returned once again. The New Hero of Chaos here with the official chapter one, this is a kinda slow, action less chapter that is more about how things start, there is some epic, and a bit of humor in this as well. Well with no further a due. Kingdom Hearts: War of Light and Dark chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts: The War of Light and Dark

Chapter 1: The calm before the storm

Sora sat there at his desk, watching the clock tic as he waited for the day to end. It was the last day of his Junior year of High School. And he couldn't wait for summer, he looked over at Riku who was sitting nonchalantly in his chair reading a book, he then looked over to Kairi who seemed to be working on her Summer Homework for her Advanced and Honors classes. Sora looked back at the clock and finally the clock hit 2:25, school was then out. 'Yes" Sora thought as he stood up and walked out of class. After him, Riku, and Kairi exited the class room he jumped into the air victoriously and smiled

"Finally free." he said as he looked at the afternoon sun and smiled. "So what you guys wanna do?" he said as he turned and looked at his friends

"I don't know honestly. I haven't been thinking about the stuff to do, I was just thinking of the end of school." Riku said as he shrugged his shoulders

Kairi then thought for a moment, and then smiled widely before she spoke "I have an idea what we could do. We could go to the island!" she said to her friends

Sora and Riku smiled. Sora then spoke "That's an awesome idea Kairi, we haven't been there scenes we got home from our last adventure" he said with a big smile

Kairi then began unbuttoning he shirt and loosened her skirt much to Sora and Riku's shock and surprise as there faces turned red from the site. Kairi then noticed there faces and looked at them "Guys come on really? I have a bathing suit underneath my school uniform" she said as she showed her blue bikini underneath.

Sora then tried to cover up as he was staring more then Riku "Yeah Riku stop being such a perv" Sora said as his face was a bright red.

"Me stop staring? You're the one who has been looking her up and down sense she took off her uniform" Riku said in retaliation making Sora turn an even deeper shade of red

Kairi laughed it all off as Sora and Riku then took there ties and uniform shirts off and they then smiled before Kairi said "Race ya" and then ran off for the beach.

Sora and Riku then bolted off after her, soon passing her before trying to pass each other to get to the beach faster. Eventually they reached the beach, and Sora tackled Riku and put him in a head lock. Riku then lifted Sora onto his shoulder and then dropped him into the water. Sora then jumped back out and pulled Riku under the water. After the two got up Kairi was in the water and splashed the two of them with water, making the three of them laugh, things had finally fallen back together sense they returned home to stay, no adventures, no madmen trying to claim the heart of all worlds, just home, family, friends, and school. Eventually they swam out to the island and hung out there, looking at the old places they hung out at often. Things where a calm blissfulness. They then where in there bathing suits sitting at the Poapu fruit tree. Watching the sun set. Kairi then hopped down and smiled "I'm gonna get some ice cream. Ill be back in a sec" She said as she walked off. Sora couldn't take his eyes off of her as she walked away

Riku noticed this and couldn't help but bust up laughing "What, someone finally hit puberty?" Riku said which made Sora's face turn red again

"Shut up Riku at least I have a girl I'm interested in?" Sora spurted his face still ridiculously red with embarrassment

"Sora you entertain me to no end you know that. Its obvious you like her, ask her" Riku then said trying to boost Sora's confidence.

"Oh god no, no, not yet. I think we still need more time before I ask that" he said as he looked away "I really care for her, but I'm not sure I'm ready" Sora then said

"Sora you have saved the Universe two times against the most amazingly badass villains the universe has ever seen, and you feel you aren't ready for a relationship?" Riku responded to Sora "Hey, saving the universe and dating a girl are two different kinds of being ready" Sora then responded "I don't know how to explain it, but I don't think we are ready yet." Sora said as he lowered his head.

But then the two of them saw Kairi come running back to the tree, she didn't have ice cream, but she had what looked like a message in a bottle. "Guys I found this, and look" She pointed to the bottle which had three connected black circles which looked like a head and ears "Isn't this the symbol of the King?" she asked

Riku took it and nodded "Yep, no doubt about it" Riku said as he took the message out and handed it to Sora "You're the hero you read it" Riku then said

Sora then took the letter and then began reading

Dear Sora, Riku, and Kairi

We need your help, it seems that things aren't as peaceful as we had presumed. There where many miscalculations that me and Ansem didn't take into account at the moment of our experiments. We cant explain everything to you now. There is to much to talk about right now. Go to Radiant Garden, talk to Leon and he will fill you in on the situation. I will also probably be there to explain exactly what is going on. Just hurry, we need your help

Sincerely,

King Mickey Mouse III

Sora looked at his friends and his face was deadpan.

Meanwhile in Radiant Garden a few hours earlier. Leon was sitting at the main computer desk and was signing things on all the paperwork he had. When then suddenly the main computer screen came on, there on the screen was Ansem the Wise himself

"I see there are people watching this, good, there is not much time. It seems I have made a fatal miscalculation and we are all in great danger because of this" The video said, at least, it had to be a video, the real Ansem the Wise was dead

"What miscalculation, what are you talking about? Yuffie get in here!" Leon asked before he called for Yuffie who came into the room "What is going on-Lord Ansem?" she said before Leon silenced her.

"It seemed that when myself and King Mickey preformed our experiments that unleashed the Heartless upon the worlds, and created Nobodies. There was a third part we had over looked. The Heart becomes dark, forming the heartless, the body seeks so much to be complete it gains a will of its own. But something we didn't take into account and over looked, was the soul. The soul takes longer then the other two to manifest properly. And because of that it was over looked by all of us. Now we are starting to learn of our mistake." the message said as Ansem lowered his head "You must send this message to the king at Disney Castle. We will need the Keyblade masters help, as the coming war may break the universe as we know it" The message said as it went black

Leon stood confused for a moment before hitting several buttons on his keyboard and the message was off to Disney castle. Leon leaned back and looked at Yuffie "What did he mean by the soul manifesting?" Leon asked as suddenly there was a massive, shrieking roar. Cloud then entered the room

"Um guys, we have a problem" he said as he looked at the two of them

"How big?" Leon then asked he had heard Cloud sound worried about an enemy attack in a long time.

"Big" he said as he looked out the door and the shrieking roar was heard again. Leon looked around and he then hit the 'call to arms" alarm

"Get ready everyone" he said as he stood up and grabbed his Gunblade. Him and Yuffie then went outside as the Radiant Garden Restoration Corporation military grabbed there rifles and swords and readied to battle these new evils,

Meanwhile at Disney castle Mickey was relaxing in his throne room, which he recently had installed a computer so that he could keep in contact with the rest of the worlds he had grown so acquainted with. It was then Ansem's face appeared on the screen. "Greetings my old friend, I'm sorry that this is how the two of us see each other again, but we have urgent matters to discuss, we miscalculated upon our research. We talked of the possibility of this but it when it never manifested we decided to ignore the concept, but it seems that we should have delved more deeply into the fact of the soul." Ansem said to the king

"Oh dear, so it is true, the soul does manifest singularly. What does that mean?" Mickey then asked the message

"It means that we have a new threat, plus old threats returning from the shadows, I'm not sure yet what will soon happen, but I warn you that we are soon to be in deep trouble, that only the Keyblade masters can save us from. I hope Sora, Riku, and Kairi are ready for what will soon come, cause this will test them more then any adventure before this." Ansem said as the message shut its self off and Mickey pulled out a piece of paper and began writing, after he finished this letter he put it in a special message holder, and sent it to the world of Destiny Islands.

Sora looked at the letter and sighed, he had hopped this would never happen again, he had prayed for this never to happen. But it was another message saying that they needed him to give up more of his life so that he can save everyone else with little thanks besides a pat on the shoulder or a thumbs up. But he knew he needed to, it was his duty as being a keyblade master. He knew that he must do this. He stood up and looked at Riku and Kairi "Well, I guess its time for a new adventure huh guys?" he said as he faked a smile

"Yeah, its been a while. And I need a good work out to so. This could be fun" Riku said, trying to life Sora's spirit a bit

"Yeah if you say so Riku" Sora said as he walked off, a sad look in his eyes. Kairi looked distressed as he walked off.

Riku and Kairi decided to follow suit and decided to head back to the main land and get there stuff ready. Sora walked up the street with his swim trunks on and he went up the stairs before his mom could see him. After a while he walked back down in a outfit which resembled his old outfit but slightly different. He wore a white long sleeve with a blue colored crown in the center, he had his short sleeved hooded jacket and a similar pair of pants, but they didn't poof out and they went down to his ankles, he wore his fingerless gloves and had normal sized shoes on. He walked down the stairs at the same time his mother was making dinner

"Sora? Oh your just in time for dinner" She said with a smile. Sora's mom is a still beautiful women, who seemed almost young for having a 16 year old son, age was nice to her, she had a nice body for a women her age, had long caramel hair and blue eyes like her son, and she wore thin rimmed glasses.

Sora sighed and looked to his mom "Hey mom. I'm not staying for dinner. I think I'm gonna be gone again for a while" he said to him mom

His mom sighed and smiled 'he isn't five any more Selena' she then turned around "Are you going to be alone?" she asked her son with a smile

"No, Riku and Kairi are coming with me" he said as he looked at his mom. Selena walked up to her son and smiled, stroking his cheek gently.

"Oh Sora you have grown up so much. I miss when you where a little baby boy still exploring caves, not exploring worlds. I'm so proud of you though. Good luck Sora. And remember, your home is still here, come back when ever you need a break. And also remember, don't forget who you are." she said as she hugged her son. Sora returned the hug, almost in tears

"Thanks mom. I love you" he said as he smiled. He then broke the hug and smiled at him mom, much of his light returning to him. He felt calm, he felt he was ready for this again. It was time for him to start his next great adventure…

Oh My God, that took me flippen forever, Sorry to all my friends, I've been busy rewatching the Yu-Gi-Oh series'. Well, I'm gonna begin work on chapter two and have it up today, and also in honor of turkey day I'm going to have a special Thanksgiving Kingdom Hearts Side story which will be out by the end of the day as well. Sorry but there may not be any action coming up soon, and I'm still seriously debating weather or not making this the Bleach Kingdom Hearts crossover story…actually, I think I will, so until then, this is The New Hero of Chaos, until next time friends.


	4. The way things are bleach crew

Yo, The New Hero of Chaos here. This is supposed to be the second chapter, but this more of a catch up thing that will explain everything that has happened, and how everything leads up to this. Well, let us begin this.

Kingdom Hearts: The War of Light and Dark

Chapter 2: How they got to this (bleach crew)

This is a story of several hero's. For those who are familiar with this story, some things are different. This time around, Ichigo still lost his mother, but a few years later when he is twelve he lost his best friend Tatsuki, and with her loss he fell into a depression, and he also later falls into alcohol addiction. But with the bad some good comes as he forms a strong bond of friendship and protection with Orihime which he originally did not have. He lives his life with his alcoholism but his friendship with Orihime, years later he meets Rukia Kuchiki, a Shinigami who after a fight with a hollow named Fishbone D, gave him her powers, and he becomes Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute Shinigami. He becomes friends with Rukia and along the way makes a deeper bond with his friend Chad, he also meets and after a nearly catastrophic contest between the two becomes friend with Uryu Ishida. But soon after that he meets Uryu's cousins Darren and Rebecca Esenya, American Quincy's. Rebecca makes a quick good first impression and becomes friends with Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, and especially Chad. Darren on the other hand he quickly gained the bad side of Ichigo. Darren and Ichigo get into an intense fist fight which leads to the two being arrested and given a week in jail. After that Rukia runs away and is confronted and attacked by Renji Abarai and Byakuya Kuchiki. Even after Uryu, Darren, Rebecca, and Ichigo tried to fight them, they where all defeated and Rukia was taken back to The Soul Society, Ichigo also lost his Shinigami powers, but with the help of the enigmatic and zany Kisuke Urahara, through hard work and preservation, Ichigo regained his lost powers, now even greater then they where, all the same Chad awakened his powers, and Orihime gained her Shun Shun Rikka, a powerful, offensive, defensive, healing power. With there new powers they where trained by the mysterious black cat Yoruichi, as Ichigo learned from Urahara, and the three Quincy's trained with each others to awaken there true powers. After a month, it was decided they where ready, and with the help of Urahara once again. They entered a senkaimon to reach the soul society, and save Rukia

Upon there arrival in the soul society, they met chaos and friendship in the beginning of there adventure with the Shiba Family, whom aided them in getting into The Sereite . After that, the group was scattered, Ichigo and Ganju Shiba. Chad and Rebecca, Uryu and Orihime, and Darren alone. During this they met challenging obstacles and powerful opponents. During this they met more friends, Nikore Kajida and Shihiro Nihonto decided that how the Sereite was handling this and decided to aid Ichigo and his friends in this. Through this Chad and Rebecca gained a respect, which became strong friendship, which bloomed into love. Ichigo and Orihime's bond seemed strained from the distance, but they became close as friends again. Ichigo's friendship with the Quincy's became strong. Through this journey Ichigo also awakened his newest power, his Bankai. With this he was able to beat Byakuya and he saved Rukia, only to learn who the true manipulator of this entire thing, Sosuke Aizen. A former captain of the Gotei 13, the military force of the Soul Society. He wanted the power of the Hogyoku, a powerful gem which Urahara created with the power to break the boundary of Shinigami and Hollow, creating either Visards, who are Shinigami with hollow powers, or Arrancar, who are hollows with Shinigami powers. He then proceeded to severally injure Ichigo, Renji, Shihiro, and Darren before, Aizen, and his subordinates Kaname Tousen and Gin Ichimaru. After that, Ichigo and his friends where pardoned of all crimes and where named Allies of the Soul Society. With that the hero's returned home to keep there life's going.

After dealing with Jin Kariya and his bounts. A mysterious new student arrived at Karakura high, the school where the main hero's went to school. His name was Shinji Hirako, he was odd and he had a weird obsession with Orihime, and had a powerful desire to know Ichigo better. The very same day a new evil arrived in Karakura town, two Arrancar arrived and began stealing souls. Orihime, Chad, and Darren went to investigate what was going on, and tried to fight them. The giant Arrancar named Yammy beat them down, Ichigo made a timely save and removed Yammy's arm before Ichigo's inner hollow tried to take over and Yammy took advantage and beat down Ichigo, also injuring Orihime. It wasn't until Yoruichi, in her human, female form, made the save and caused Yammy, and the second Arrancar named Ulquiorra Cifer to retreat. Soon after that, Ichigo learned who Shinji was, a Shinigami who had hollow powers, a Visard, who wanted to teach Ichigo how to control his powers. With that Ichigo begins his training as the others prepare for the coming war with Aizen's forces. But soon Aizen took an interest in Orihime's power, which he called "A power which can reject the will of god". With that he sent Ulquiorra to get her, and in the process made it seem like she willingly betrayed the hero's. Ichigo unable to accept this and the Head Captains orders not to follow. Ichigo along with, Chad, Darren, Rebecca, and Uryu, went to the world of hollows Hueco Mundo to save her, later they where joined by Renji, Rukia, Shihiro, and the recently powered up Nikore. But something was haunting Ichigo, during an attack on Karakura town by an Arrancar named Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, he beat down Ichigo while he was in Bankai, and was stopped only by the interruption of someone who Ichigo never thought he would see again, a women who looked exactly like Tatsuki, even sounded like her, but when Ichigo called out to her she looked at him and said "Who's Tatsuki. I'm Amalia Jeagerjaques" She then took Grimmjow through the garganta portal. Ichigo wondered now what had happened to Tatsuki after she was murdered. He had to focus on saving Orihime, and after many tribulations, including a rematch with Grimmjow, a several battles with Ulquiorra, he seemed to have saved her, but then Ulquiorra unleashed his true power and killed Ichigo, but with Ichigo's death his inner hollow was reawakened and took over, managing to defeat Ulquiorra and revive Ichigo. But Ichigo did not have long to celebrate his seemed victory, as a now insane Amalia arrived and challenged a tired and battered Ichigo. She beat upon him and taunted him as if he was a child, it seemed she had regained twisted versions of her memories of him. During the fight a teary Orihime watched before she called out to Ichigo that this monster wasn't the Tatsuki they knew and loved, and Ichigo's demeanor changed. And with that he awakened a brand new power. A second level of his Bankai, a phase two. With his new Bankai phase two he was able to beat Amalia and revive her true memories of Ichigo. She decided to tend to the injured Ulquiorra. Who was catatonic at the moment. Ichigo then went to finish what he had come to do, he went with his new power to challenge Aizen and win this war. He confronted a tired and frustrated Aizen in the Espada meeting room where the two clashed blow for blow, Ichigo defeated Aizen after learning how to defeat Kyoka Suigetsu's power of hypnosis. And then Aizen activated his Bankai of Kyoka Tsukiomi. Which brought people into a hypnosis world of Aizen's control. Ichigo defeated this with his ingenuity and his willingness to get hurt to win, as he had to blind himself in order to free himself from Aizen's Bankai. He defeated Aizen by stabbing him in the throat with Tensa Zangetsu and then nearly passing out. Orihime then rushed into the room and saw Aizen dead, and Ichigo on the floor, there the two had a sweet conversation and Orihime admitted her feelings for Ichigo, and Ichigo returned them, the two kissing, and then Orihime repaired his vision, then after words they returned to Karakura and Orihime helped the others. And with that peace was declared and Ichigo and his friends where then declared Hero's of the Soul Society and that they where forever welcomed by the Gotei 13. Afterwards the hero's returned to there normal lives, but now with Ichigo and Orihime hand in hand as they entered school the coming week.

The standing peace would not last as long as many had hoped as almost as soon as everyone had fallen into a calm and normal life again. Ichigo received a message from the Gotei that his help was requested. He answered being the kind who will never abandon the request of an Ally, what he saw when he arrived was interesting, was Grimmjow standing there in a new outfit and a medical bed with the still catatonic Ulquiorra. It was apparently discovered that Ulquiorra was the Arrancar version of the a former lieutenant and former head of the Kajida, one of the six noble family's of the Soul Society. As a Shinigami he was named Keiji Kajida, older brother of Nikore Kajida. The hero's had been called in to see if they could repair his mind with Orihime's powers, as every other attempt to help him has failed. And then as such Orihime agreed and with her powers over many arduous hours she was able to reawaken him, but the result was not what was expected, instead of completely rejecting Ulquiorra, she had awakened and fused Ulquiorra's and Keiji minds, more of Ulquiorra's way of fighting, planning, and deductions, while he had more of Keiji's personality, mannerisms, and memories, but he remained with the name Ulquiorra Cifer as he felt that he was no longer deserving of the name Kajida. He then swore allegiance to the Soul Society and attempted to make friends with Ichigo, who forgave him and quickly befriended the now reformed and less sinister Ulquiorra. Grimmjow was then left in Ichigo's charge as he was going through a reformation program. Soon Ulquiorra and Grimmjow moved in with Ichigo and the three became like brothers, Grimmjow showing redemption for his evil, as well as bonding with his sister, Tatsuki, who was pardoned of her crimes and given a Gigai to live in the real world again. Even after the near chaos of that, things where peaceful again.

But soon things went insanely bad, not long after that a massive party was held to honor Ichigo and the victory, but for the first time in a long time, Ichigo's alcoholism flared dangerously, and at this party Ichigo drank voraciously and he became disorderly drunk, at this Orihime tried to take him home, but at this moment, Ichigo was so drunk that his inner hollow slipped free for a brief moment and punched Orihime in the face with brutal force, enough to need her to be hospitalized, then the still hollow controlled Ichigo fled from the scene, but everyone thought that Ichigo willingly hit Orihime, at least that's what Uryu felt. Soon after Ichigo talked to Orihime in the hospital, convinced her to press charges, and soon afterwards Ichigo went on trail and was convicted of aggravated assault and willful injury and being drunk under age and was sentenced to a month in prison. This was the worst possible time as the seeds of rebellion where moving in The Soul Society, a former liutenent had returned and with a group consisting of a Quincy, a bount, a powered human, a second Shinigami, and a new, powerful tribe called the Vision, a tribe of people who's power extends from there eyes. The man who was causing this rebellion was named Jikate Nihoni. The vision who fought for him was named Daniel Suzunami, after Byakuya Kuchiki defeated the powerful Jikate in one on one combat, after unlocking his Bankai phase two, Daniel was defeated by Yoruichi and was then pardoned and he began a new reformation and became a new main hero.

Eventually Ichigo was released from prison and after that Ichigo had a fun, sober day with his friends and family, later Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu went home while Ichigo was still out. Later that night something happened, an ancient and powerful evil had returned and set there sights on Isshin. The Lorde Demonicos, a powerful ancient class of hollow which exceeds even the mighty Vasto Lorde class. They are the original Arrancar, consisting of five, the Demonicos where The Overlord, Razeal. The Master Schemer, Lucifer. The War Hammer, Nuvous. The Mad Thinker, Senvous. And The Devils Knight, Grandious. Nuvous, Senvous, and Grandious attack and murder Isshin and Nuvous leaves the young girls at a near death state. This breaks Ichigo mentally, causing him to disappear for several days worrying everyone. He is later found by Orihime trying to commit suicide, she stopped him, and she ran away crying when he said he felt he had nothing to live for, feeling that he had forsaken her, she called Soul Society and confessed what had happened to her dear friend Rangiku Matsumoto. She in turn spills this info to the rest of the soul society. But not long after Ichigo tries to go and make amends when Nuvous arrives to capture Orihime to revive the power of there overlord Razeal. Soon after Ichigo reported this to Urahara and then in turn it was reported to Yamamoto who then organized a rescue group working with Lady Nel, the new Queen of Las Nochas. During the rescue of Orihime a massive battle erupted and in the end Razeal ordered the fighting to end and he gave the hero's five months to prepare for the Demonico invasion which would come. During this five month time of training, old loves like that of Retsu Unohana and Jushiro Ukitake rekindled there old flame. While some fires where given a true life like the budding romance between Byakuya and Yoruichi which started during Jikate's Rebellion became sure and true as they admitted there feelings. And some fires once lost to the winds of time where started anew, as Ulquiorra found and reconnected with the women of his dreams Kimiko Isere, who was engaged to Keiji while he was alive. Also Rukia and Renji finally made there love known to the Sereite when she got tattoos similar to his on her left arm, going from her hand to her should of the similar tribal design. This five months readied and prepared the hero's for what would be one of the most violent and brutal wars the people of the Sereite had ever experienced. The hero's defeated the mighty Lorde Demonicos through much effort and a lot of luck. But this victory was not with out tragedy. Lisa Yadomaru and Shunsui Kyoraku suffered physically hindering injuries and retired from service as Shinigamis. Because of Kyoraku stepping down Nanao Ise also stepped down as liutenent of Squad eight. The heaviest tragedies hit with the death of two of the best captains of the Gotei 13 as Kensei Muguruma was killed fighting Razeal in the early parts of the battle. And the most painful and tragic loss to the Gotei was the passing of Jushiro Ukitake, the first and only captain of the 13th division. After his and Kyoraku's intense battle with Lucifer which ended with the two both severely injured but victorious. Jushiro's body no longer had the strength to carry on. He passed on with a smile on his face surrounded by those whom loved him the most. With his dieing breaths he told Unohana to move along and be happy with someone new, and that he requested that Yamamoto let Ichigo take his place as the captain of squad 13. Yamamoto said he would honor this as Unohana nodded in reply as she held Jushiro's hand as he smiled, and the last bit of warmth faded from his body. The next week after repairs and funerals, Ichigo was called to the captains office and afterwards it was then discussed if Ichigo could take the captains test and then become the new captain of the 13th division. After much debate and a large amount of headache, it was decided that Ichigo would take the test, which he did and after succeeding he was named the second ever captain of the 13th division. He then bid farewell to his friends who lived in the world of the living and his sisters, who had awakened there own Shinigami powers, who now lived with there Godfather Ryuken Ishida. Orihime stayed with Ichigo in the Soul Society, but soon Ichigo learned that things where not as simple as he expected as a captain.

Things seemed calm for a while with the Soul Society, Toshiro seemed to become more mentally mature as he started seeing Rangiku differently. Yachiru also hit her growth spurt and also began to mature, starting to act like a teenage girl but retain some of her childish antics, Ichigo continued to grow more and more frustrated with his captain duties. And some odd chemistry unfolds, as Grimmjow and Soifon strike up a strange but deep, and often passionate romance. Things where nice in the Seretei, and like she promised, Unohana found new happiness, in the strangest of places, with the captain of the 11th division, Kenpachi Zaraki. There attraction began during a nightmarish stay at the squad four barracks when Kenpachi suddenly entered a state of physical shock and was needed severer medical attention and after he awoke Unohana was his personal nurse. From there they somewhat bonded and eventually began seeing each other romantically. Then after it seemed like things would be going nicely, it was when things where being to calm that people became worried was when there was a lack of hollow activity. It was expected to be like that after the massive war against the hollows. So a small collective of Shinigami where selected to investigate the activities in the World of the Living. So captain Kenpachi Zaraki of squad 11 and Liutenent Shuhei Hisagi of Squad 9 along with a team of unseated officers where sent to investigate this. Upon arrival the team was assaulted and mostly wiped out by strange hollow like monsters who wielded swords that where made from a strange bone like material which can separate souls from bodies. After Kenpachi and Shuhei defeated these creatures they where confronted by a new man, after a brutal fight this man barely managed to defeat the two of them. He then escaped, after more chaos and the murder of Gin Ichimaru, it was decided that this was a serious issue and the Soul Society needed to interfere and help out the forces in the human world. It was soon noticed that the activity of these strange and disturbing creatures was getting more and more intense. It was also noticed that there was no pattern in there attacks, they killed humans and there souls disappeared almost just as fast. It was decided that they needed to learn what these things where. So sense if killed the body of these creatures disintegrates nearly instantly, it was requested that the Quincy's and others like Chad and Tatsuki, who had began seeing each other after him and Rebecca broke up after the war against Aizen, as well as the vision Daniel to try and capture these creatures and if possible discover what they are. Ichigo fearing for his sisters safety he decided to break rank and left to the human world. Yamamoto was angered by this, but sense Jushiro's death he had calmed and became more lenient on misconduct, as long as it didn't threaten the stability of the Soul Society. After Ichigo had checked on his sisters and had seen that they where ok, and where mastering there Shinigami powers quite quickly. He felt they could take care of them selves. Not ten minutes after leaving the Ishida manor he was attacked by a massive force of these creatures, even with his skills, Ichigo was unable to safely fight off all these monsters, but before he could activate his Bankai he was aided by Rukia, who was his third seat, Renji, who had been named the new captain of Squad 8, as well as Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayaseagawa of the 11th division. After that the human world hero's arrived and they captured the final living creature, but after Rebecca and Uryu took it away to Darren's lab the group was attacked by a group of elemental controlling warriors. Umi-yagi Capricorn, a earth manipulator who wielded a long sword. Sakana Pisces, a water manipulator with a katana. Souseiji Gemini, a wind manipulator with twin wakizashi's, and Hikari

Libra, also a wind manipulator with a kusarigama/spear combined weapon. Arrived and fought the Shinigami, Darren, and Daniel. After a slightly drawn out battle, the battle ended with Hikari Libra, Umi-yagi, and Souseiji all dead and only Sakana surviving. After this battle the hero's met back up at Darren's lab where he had made a startling discovery, these creatures are actually human spirits which had there chains broken and then had a strange kido spell placed upon them, causing them to retract and turn them into brainless pseudo-hollows. When this information was announced to the Gotei, Yamamoto was able to pin point who was doing this, or who he belived was responsible for this. An old colleague of his whom he had trained with under Shosuke Asanawara. A man named Dotsuto Tsuchikara, who had created a kido like that long ago and was banished from the dojo they trained at. After this there was a major investigation where soon after a portal was discovered, a new world which laid adjacent to the Soul Society called the Siempre Joven. There it was learned that it was not Dotsuto, but his three children, Amaranth, Erimentha, and Xanathos. Soon, after learning as much as they could the soul society was mobalizing, but at this time, Amaranth and Erimentha where making a move of there own, and after a battle with Ryuken captured him, and after an intense battle with the Kurosaki sisters, a battle which cost Karin her left knee and her hands. Her and Yuzu where captured. Soon the Gotei and allies entered the Siempre Joven, a calm, desert world in constant twilight. There they encountered many arduous battles, including one against the second strongest warrior of the villains named Shashu Sagittarius, which allowed his Bankai phase two to activate, but in the end it coasted his life to defeat the mighty flame wielder. Also Byakuya suffered so great an injury he was forced to retire after this war, but the trauma of seeing her adoptive big brother nearly dead allowed Rukia to awaken her Bankai. Soon Ichigo confronted the man whom claimed responsibility for all this, Amaranth in a three stage duel, in which the first part would consist of Ichigo fighting Amaranth, with only his shikai, and Amaranth would use only his sword. After an evenly matched battle the next part of the duel began, with Ichigo and Amaranth and Ichigo only allowed to use pure hand to hand, no weapon combat. Which Amaranth seemed to have a much greater advantage, until Ichigo revealed that Yoruichi had shown Ichigo a special technique of reishi channel blocking which allowed Ichigo to actually win the fight. The third and final battle consisted of Ichigo and Amaranth able to clash with each other at full power. Ichigo in his Bankai phase two and Amaranth with his sword, spear, and his ashida gem. After a long and intense duel, Amaranth yielded to Ichigo's skill, only to be in turn slain by his own brother, Xanathos. He had set up this entire thing to weaken dimensional boundaries so that he could gain more power by tapping into the power of the demonic realm. With his new power it took the might of the Head Captain to defeat him and end the danger of the Siempre Joven and its powers, but along the way a young warrior who fought for Amaranth, named Raion Leo left amaranths side and joined the side of the hero's, he soon became friends with Yachiru, whom was slightly older then him, and the two quickly formed a bond of young love. Kenpachi took a liking to this boy for his skill, and bravery. Raion was a skilled fire user with a Chinese sword called a Jian. He joined the hero's and quickly earned there friendship and trust, becoming a skilled ally and friend to them all.

Less then three months after Aizen's death this all happened, chaos, lost friends, found love, and now a new chapter of everyone's life, with Ichigo now a captain, as well with Renji, Rukia, and Nikore. It is time to what the future beholds, but to learn that, Ichigo looks to the past, his fathers pass, to see what made his father so legendary. So starts a new chapter in the life of Ichigo Kurosaki, and his many friends.

OH MY FLIPPEN GOD THAT WAS LONG.! Sorry this is a long, very needed chapter so that most people don't get too lost as the story advances, yes, Ukitake and Toshiro are dead, one gets a revival, and yes, my bleach pairings for the coming story is Ichihime, KenUno, Rukiren, UryuNemu, ByakuYoru, and YachiOC, so if you don't like, oh flippen well, its my story, I will not change my pairings for anyone but myself. Ok. That is all, enjoy this history lesson, wait and maybe ill turn all these condensed storys into full storys, who knows what the future holds. The New Hero of Chaos, signing off


	5. Mission Universe?

Well I'm back once again with a new chapter ready to begin, this chapter will be all bleach, it's the set up and gathering of the bleach characters who will go on this adventure which will change many of them, as well as reunite them with old friends, and old enemies. Well with this in mind I begin this story.

Kingdom Hearts: War of Light and Dark

Chapter 3: Mission Universe?

Ichigo was in the squad 12 barracks look at the computer. He was scanning around files of his father. He wanted to find out more about his father, as even though Isshin was his father, Ichigo was slowly learning that he never really knew who his father was. He was hoping through these files that he would get a better understanding of just who his father was. He look around at the files. To first learn of his father he looked back at his roots. His Grandfather and Grandmother, The man known as Kurosaki, and Hana Matsumoto. It was not till the aftermath of the Lorde Demonico invasion that he learned that Rangiku was actually his aunt and Isshin's lost baby sister. Kurosaki and Hana where survivors of the First Demonico Wars. Isshin was raised by them until both Kurosaki and Hana vanished, from then he was raised by Tatsu Honda and others of the Zero squad. Isshin then transferred to the Seirete when he was old enough and quickly became a high seated officer of the Gotei 13. After several years and many missions, he was named the captain of squad 10. Now was where Ichigo got really interested, when he read something called Mission Universe. It was a group of logs about something. He opened them up and began to read them

Log One, Strange Discovery

Around 72 hours ago a strange ship crash landed outside of the Seirete in the Rukongai and has been under inspection of Liutenent Kurotsuchi and the rest of the 12th division. Current plan is to bring the ship back to Seirete for further inspection of the Gotei.

Log Two, New Info

Soon after the ship was moved into the Seirete it began reacting, the core of the ship was actually discovered to be something similar to a reishi conductor, absorbing and releasing reishi to power the ship, or a material similar to reishi. This does not explain why and where the ship came from but we know the technology behind is not much more advanced then what we already have.

Log Three, Strange Breakthroughs

Soon after the true examination of ship it was finally discovered what it was, it was what was referred to as a gummi ship from what left over messages and other things that where found on the ship. It is also from the world called Radiant Garden as the manufacturing label said. Still unsure what needs to be done. Head Captain Yamamoto is still debating the next course of action with section 47.

Log Four, The Mission Begins

After many days of debate it was decided that a team of Shinigami would be sent in this ship to explore the rest of the universe. This mission, fittingly dubbed 'Mission Universe' will be carried out by a captain of the Gotei thirteen, and an assortment of other Shinigami from other squads and divisions. It is still being debated who the captain leading the mission will be

Log Five, The Mission Takes Flight

After a week of debating it was decided that Isshin Kurosaki will be the captain leading this mission. He volunteered for the mission and was given the right to command. After his team was selected he boarded the ship and after some briefing it was decided that he will not pilot the craft. Soon after the ship took off and left orbit safely, we greatly wish to hear there next report.

Log Six, Mission Failure.

Not even three months after the mission began, we had no reports, and soon there after the ship was recalled, and then around a week after the ship crashed down in the Rukongai, much like it had arrived. It was also a grim situation on board, it seemed that everyone aboard minus Captain Kurosaki was killed, and Isshin was also changed, he seemed slightly older, and his reports where also inconstant and it seemed something had broken him mentally, as a month later he resigned as a Shinigami captain and seemed to vanish from existence

Ichigo was stunned by what he had just read. His father had seen space, and was this mission what caused him to retire, which lead to him and Masaki to meet, to lead to Ichigo's family. But what happened that could break a man like Isshin, who has stared down the best of the best and not flinched. After this he began typing other things into the computer to find something useful, there he found something very interesting. Isshin's personal log. Ichigo went to open it suddenly a screen with Mayuri's visage appeared. "Tsk tsk tsk. This is a no peaking zone, with out the proper password which only Kurosaki Isshin himself knows, there is no access for you. So sorry" the message then vanished and Ichigo nearly punched the computer, before realizing that, that would not be a good idea.

"Damnit Mayuri. I need to see that log" he said as he stood up and walked out to find him, he was at an experimentation table with Darren, they where dissecting a large fish like creature on the table. Darren sliced it open with a scalpel.

"Well from what I can tell this thing is similar to a normal fish…is that an accordion?" Darren said and pulled out a large organ which looked like and accordion

"No that appears to be its liver" Mayuri said as he turned around to see Ichigo "What do you want now?" he asked

"I want access to my fathers personal log" Ichigo then responded

"I cant give that to you, I don't have the password" Mayuri quickly responded "Only Isshin himself had the password. Sorry, cant help" Mayuri said as he tossed the liver aside.

Ichigo cursed under his breath as he started walking away "But if it is that big of a deal to you then maybe you can mention this to head captain Yamamoto" Mayuri said as Ichigo walked away.

Ichigo thought for a moment as he continued walking, this mission seemed to have been major, it was never finished, he felt it was his duty as a Kurosaki to complete this mission. With that he decided to bring it up at the captains meeting later that day. Several hours later Ichigo was at the captains meeting, with the other captains. Head Captain Yamamoto, 2nd division captain Soifon, 3rd division captain Shuusuke Amagai, 4th division captain Retsu Unohana, 5th division captain Shinji Hirako, 6th division captain Rukia Kuchiki, 7th division captain Saijin Komamura, 8th division captain Renji Abarai, 9th division captain Nikore Kajida, the new 10th division captain Rangiku Matsumoto, 11th division captain Kenpachi Zaraki, and 12th division captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi. After the basic meeting was done Ichigo stepped forward. "Hmm, Captain Kurosaki? You have something to say?" The head captain asked

"Yes, I was looking at old files on my father. And I read something about "Mission Universe, what is that?" Ichigo asked

Yamamoto's eyes opened slightly "It was a failure, what does it matter now?" He asked

"It was my fathers mission, it means something to me. I want to learn about what broke him" Ichigo then said to the head captain, which unnerved the others

"Captain Kurosaki…If you wish, then I will allow this mission, if you can gather a proper team for the mission" Yamamoto then said

Ichigo then smiled "Well I have a few in mind, Kenpachi? Rukia? Renji? Soifon?" Ichigo said as he looked to each of them

"Yep" Renji said

"You know it" Rukia said

"Hell yeah" Kenpachi said

"Of course" Soifon said as well

"Well it seems your team is coming along well, but you need to find a few more before you are allowed to leave, you have no upper limit but you need at least ten people" Yamamoto said as he seemed to smirk at him.

Ichigo smiled, he already had an idea for a team he would use. Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Uryu, Nemu, Kimiko, Darren, Rebecca, Daniel, and Orihime for sure. Maybe a few others, but he needed to check in on the human world as well. He felt he would really enjoy this mission now.

An hour later

Ichigo returned to his hut near outside of the squad 13 barracks. Orihime was making something for them to eat. She turned to look at him and gave a wide smile, she walked up and kissed Ichigo gently "How was your day?"

"It was interesting to say the least." He said as he sat down

"What happened?" she asked

"Well I'm going to be fulfilling a mission my father failed years ago, something called "Mission Universe" He said as he sipped some tea

"Really…wait, does that your going into space?" she asked quickly

"No…We are going into space. Head captain Yamamoto decided that this will be a team effort. So I'm getting a team, so far Kenpachi, Soifon, Renji, and Rukia have agreed to go.

"That's wonderful. So when are we leaving?" She asked cheerfully, its seems Orihime was more excited then him.

"I'm not sure, with in the week, I still need to get the rest of the team together" Ichigo said with a smile

"Ok, ill wait, I'm just glad we wont be separate for a long time" she said as she curled up to him

Ichigo smiled as he kissed her forehead. He then kissed her again before he heated the kiss, but stopped when he felt a vibration in his pocket. He pulled out his phone and he sighed, it was Grimmjow. "Yo, Ichigo! The hell man, you invite my lady but you don't invite me? You're a dick!" Grimmjow yelled at Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed "Yes Grimmjow I totally forgot about you. Yes your invited, I was hoping you would come along actually" Ichigo then said

"Ok good, I fucking thought so. Later Ichigo" Grimmjow then said as he turned off the phone.

Ichigo sighed again "Honey I think I need to recruit everyone now" he said to Orihime, she smiled and nodded in response.

Ichigo stood up and walked out again, he could tell this would take a while, but he would do it, this mission would be very important, to him, and everyone else…

Oh good lord finally done, not as long as my last chapter but this actually has a basic plot as compared to a summary. I hope everyone likes and Reviews, I need more of those honestly. Well, this was a fun chapter, it has a good bit of humor in it, wait till the next chapter. It has innuendos and humor off the wall. Well, till then, The New Hero of Chaos, signing off


	6. I wonder sometimes

AH HA, I'm on to chapter 6, this is so epic, from what I can tell, people like this fic, so imma keep it going, this chapter has a lot of humor and dirty stuff, and Ulquiorra cant keep his mask fragment on right, hehehe, it will all make sense in a bit, well, now, on with the show

Kingdom Heart: The War of Light and Dark

Chapter 4: I wonder sometimes….

Ichigo walked outside and breathed in the air and then looked at his left to suddenly be hit by a flash of pink. "ICHIIIIII!" it was Yachiru "I'm so glad your letting me and Rai-kun come with you on your big space mission" Ichigo then saw Kenpachi and Raion standing there looking at him, he sighed and smiled "Of course Yachiru, it wouldn't be a trip with out you and Raion." He said as he stood up, he was still getting used to Yachiru now that she was older, she was as tall as Rukia, and she had a body to rival Orihime's. It was so new to Ichigo.

"Yaaaay! Come on Rai-kun" she said as she grabbed Raion's hand and they both went off running in the other direction

"Damnit Kenpachi, there just kids, you think they are ready for this stuff?" Ichigo yelled at Kenpachi

"Shut it Ichigo, Yachiru is a liutenent for a reason, and Raion is a powerful little son of a bitch, if he wasn't he wouldn't be with her right now. They can take care of this, and besides, it would break her little heart if she couldn't go with me, and you know what happens if Yachiru is sad" Kenpachi said with his sinister smile

Ichigo nodded "I just hope there ready. I've got to go put the rest of the team for this together, see you Kenpachi" Ichigo said as he walked off. Kenpachi smirked again and walked off.

Ichigo then came upon the Kuchiki manor, where Rukia was standing outside. "Oh Ichigo!" she said as she ran over to him "I have a favor, slash, question for you?" she said to him

"What Rukia?" Ichigo asked as he looked at her.

"You have any issue if I invite Nii-sama and Yoruichi-san if they wanna join this mission?" she asked

"I have no issue, if Byakuya is in good enough health to travel and Yoruichi wants to come then yeah sure, I welcome them" Ichigo said with a smile as he walked off to go recruit others, Rukia smiled as she went inside to talk to Byakuya.

He was sitting in the main hall in a simple white house katana, he still looked slightly pale and he still had many bandages on from his disastrous and near fatal battle with Sasori Scorpio during the chaos of the battle at the Siempre Joven. Rukia walked into the room, she had adapted a similar outfit to Byakuya's but with black fingerless gloves compared to Byakuya's white teko. She also had a slightly smaller scarf, she sat down in front of Byakuya, who smiled at her, which he had been doing more and more since he began his relationship with Yoruichi, he started smiling at her the most after she took over his position as captain of the 6th division. Yoruichi was on a balcony watching the sky as she smiled, she then turned around to see Rukia

"Nii-sama, how have you been, your injury's healing well?" She asked him

"Yes, I should be able to resume normal activity's in a few days. But I actually enjoy my retirement, so ill stay like this" He said to her

"Actually, I would like to ask if you wish to step out of Retirement and help me, and Ichigo with something important?" she then said

"What does Ichigo need help with this time?" Byakuya said with a sigh

"He is going on a large mission, and he needs as many people as possible to help him with this mission. I want to know if you would like to help?" She asked politely

Byakuya looked thoughtful for a moment "Yes, I remember the original Mission Universe, I was a failure because the original captain Kurosaki decided not to bring many powerful Shinigami and allies with him, I see Ichigo is not making the same mistake, yes, I will aid you on this mission Rukia" Byakuya said "I'm sure you would enjoy that as well, hmm Yoruichi?" Byakuya asked as she walked in

"Of course, and besides you need your nurse still" she said playfully making Byakuya smile slightly

Rukia smiled and bowed, she then left as Byakuya finished his tea. Renji was packing his stuff in his room as Rukia returned.

Ichigo meanwhile had hit the main population quarter and went to speak with Ulquiorra, he walked up to Ulquiorra's door and knocked on it, he then heard Ulquiorra quickly say "Go away" Ichigo sighed and waited a moment, he then heard a women's moan. He then knocked on the door even harder and after a few seconds Ulquiorra came to the door, he was naked, and his mask fragment was a bit off tilt on his head, Ichigo jumped back and looked at Ulquiorra with shock "Oh good lord Ulquiorra?"

"Shut up Ichigo, what do you want?" Ulquiorra said with an irritated voice.

"I need you and Kimiko's help. I'm going on a mission and I need as many peoples help as I can-" Ichigo didn't finish as Ulquiorra stopped him "Yes, I will help you, ok, ill help, now go away Ichigo, let me have some fucking privacy" He said as he slammed the door in Ichigo's face.

Ichigo smiled and walked off, his next stop was the squad 12 barracks. There he saw Darren drinking a soda and he smiled and walked up to Darren, giving him a fist bump as they walked up to each other "Sup Ichigo?" Darren asked

"Your step dad tell you the news?" Ichigo asked

"Bout Mission Universe?" Darren responded

"Yep" Ichigo said

"Yeah, ill help you out dude, no issue" Darren said as he smiled

"Ichigo and him did a special handshake and then Ichigo went to talk to Uryu and Nemu. But when he entered the room he was in for more of a shock then he was expecting, he entered the computer room to see them making out in the chair, while Nemu was trying to take of Uryu's shirt. Ichigo coughed and this made Uryu fall over. He looked up and saw Ichigo. He sat up and pushed his glasses up

"If your hear to ask about mission Universe then yes, we will be happy to go, now give us some privacy, please" he said as Ichigo saluted and walked off. He had almost gotten his team together. He just needed to get those in the human world. Rebecca and Daniel. He then left the two alone

"His next stop was his senkaimon so that he could enter the human world, after a couple minutes of arguing with an irritating kido squad member, he got through, he dropped off in the human world, where his next stop was the Urahara shop, there, Tessai, and Tousen where ready and waiting with Ichigo's body, he entered his body and then he began walking around his home. It had unbelievable been almost two years since he had slain Aizen. And now his sisters where sophomores in High school. He then found all of his friends at the meeting spot, everyone looked excited to see him, Yuzu ran over to him the fastest and gave him a big hug "Big bro your back!" she said as she smiled. Ichigo returned the hug to his little sister and saw the others. He greeted the others and then smiled at the others. "Yo, wassup?" after talking with all of his friends Daniel and Rebecca arrived "Hey Danny, Becca, I have a favor I wanna ask of you guys?"

"Yeah. What up Ichigo?" Daniel said with his legendary British accent.

"Me and a bunch of out friends are going into space for an important mission, you guys wanna come along?"

"Well Becca what you think?" Daniel asked her

"If we didn't we would be stuck here bored as hell, lets go" she said with a smile. "Guess were in Ichigo, when you need us there?" Daniel asked

"End of the week, ask Urahara, he will get you through" Ichigo said as he looked around "Where is Karin?" he asked

"Oh um she is…uh…" Yuzu said as if covering for her

"Just tell him Yuzu, better if he learns now then later" Chad said as he looked over to the soccer field.

There Ichigo saw Karin in her soccer uniform, playing against another kid in a soccer uniform, they where being very intense in this, for a moment Ichigo thought they hated each other, until they both tripped each other. Then for a moment they laid there before they both started laughing. They then sat up and Karin told the boy "Ethan, that was awesome." before she leaned in and gave him a light kiss on his lips.

That made Ichigo stand on end. Apparently Karin had a boyfriend and he didn't know, so with full haste Ichigo stormed over to the soccer field, Karin noticed this and she looked shocked "Whoa Ichi-nii. When did you get here?" she said as her and Ethan stood up

"The hell are you getting close to my sister?" Ichigo said as he got closer but he then stopped when suddenly Ethan was pointing a reishi bow and arrow at him

"Back off Kurosaki-sama, I love you sister, but don't kill me because of it" Ethan said up front, that alone impressed Ichigo, he then said something "Ethan…a kid named Ethan with Quincy powers, are you Darren and Rebecca's little brother?"

"Yep that's me, Ethan Esenya" he said as he sent his bow away

"Ichigo I do love him, don't hurt him" Karin then said stepping forward

"I'm not gonna hurt him, I just wanted to test him, and he passed, I'm glad your happy. I'm just surprised that you got a boyfriend before Yuzu" Ichigo smiled as Karin hugged Ethan and smiled

"I'm glad I could see you again, it may be a while before we can see each other again considering that I'm going into space" Ichigo said as she looked shocked

"Ok Ichigo, be safe" she said

"I will don't worry" Ichigo smiled as he then walked off, he bought some flowers and then walked off, he then arrived at the cemetery and he stood over two graves "

"Well dad, I'm gonna fulfill the only mission you ever failed, I'm going to make you proud, I hope you and mom are happy together again. Yuzu and Karin are doing fine. Karin has a boyfriend, yeah, she is dating Ryuken's nephew. Imagine that. Thing's still aren't really normal. I still miss you dad, as does Yuzu and Karin, we all miss you so much. We still needed you dad, but I've been trying my hardest, I'm a captain now, me and Orihime are living together now, we love each other, similarly to how you and mom must have been. I love you dad, and I love you too mom, I miss you guys so much. But, we go on, I'm sure the two of you are happy now, goodbye" Ichigo said as he put the flowers in front of the graves and walked off. After he walked away a bit, he looked back and he could have sworn he saw a vision of his parents smiling at him. He wiped a tear away as he walked off to return to the soul society, and to prepare for the mission

And there be chapter 3, it was good eh, tell me about it give me a review, this had some raunchy humor in it, but I feel it works, so, it works, hehehe, Read and Review peep, The new hero of chaos, signing out


	7. A Long Way Home

Now I have returned, again. We will now go back to the kingdom hearts side of the story for a little bit. Shall we? Last we left the hero's Sora had a talk with his mom and she reassured him on how important he is to everyone, he has no idea his true destiny, or his true origins, much will be revealed, but not in this chapter. This is just the take off and arrival. So, onto the story I suppose

Kingdom Hearts: The War of Light and Dark

Chapter Five: A long way from home

Sora was waiting at the meeting spot with his stuff, he then saw Kairi arrive, she was in a pink tank top and a pink and white jacket with a pair of denim shorts, she had pink and black knee socks, and a pair of black boots with pink laces, she also had a bunch of assorted silly bands and bracelets. She smiled at Sora as she walked up to him "Hey Sora" she said as she walked up to the ship

The Riku walked up, his outfit was not that different, but with his original outfit he had a white long sleeve and a pair of black gloves. He walked up with his hands in his pockets. It was then Sora realized something, where was the gummi ship.

"Hey Riku, we are all here…where is the ship?" Sora asked as he looked at Riku who was supposed to know where it is

Riku looked at Sora and pressed a button, then from the trees of the of the island the ship came and landed in front of them. Riku smiled at Sora and Sora scowled at him. Kairi laughed as the three walked up to the Ship, the door opened and they entered, Sora got into the pilot seat, he felt out the controls, it was like riding a bike for him. With in seconds he had everything up and running, even Riku was impressed with Sora. He didn't know he was that good with Gummi Ships. With in a minute the ship was ready for take off

"So you guys ready to go or what?" Sora asked with a smile. They where both relived to see Sora with a smile on his face again.

"Lets do it Sora." Kairi said as she smiled at Sora, she felt a spark of hope that maybe this mission would be fun after all.

With that Sora hit the ignition and off the ship went. It reached space in a few seconds and soon they where off the world of Destinies Departure. They cruised for a bit as they passed by several ships that where familiar to Sora, Twilight town, Atlantica, and even a world which seemed to get bigger, the original scanner said it was port royal, but it seemed way to big to be that. He then saw Disney Castle come up, but as he came close a laser blast hit the side of the ship.

"Holy- What was that!" Riku said as he got up after getting knocked out of his seat

"I'm not sure, Damnit a Juggernaut class Heartless ship" Sora said as he hit several buttons "Riku get to the weapon systems, Kairi get to somewhere safe" Sora said as he took control of the ship and made a sharp turn to avoid another laser blast.

Sora then made another sharp turn to dodge several missiles as Riku fired a stream of energy blasts at the massive ship

"Sora how do you plan on beating a powerful ship like that?" Riku said as he continued to blast at the ship with little results.

"Not sure yet Riku, I'm still just trying to keep us from getting hit directly again, one more shot like that and we could be dead" Sora said as he did another sharp turn "Holy cow, this thing is bent on taking us down" Sora said as he smiled "Alright lets play this game, Riku, see the big silver button?"

"Yeah, what does it do?" Riku said

"Lock onto the enemy ship and press it, and watch the show" Sora said as he smirked

Riku locked on and pressed the button, and then in a blinding flash of white energy a large portion of the juggernaut ship was damaged. Sora took advantage of this and he speeded off.

They speeded off for a few more moments until they finally got away, after they got away they stopped the ship and relaxed. Sora laughed as he had forgotten the thrill of driving this thing. He then retook the wheel and put it right back on course until finally Radiant Garden was in view. "There it is, what some people call the capital of the worlds, Radiant Garden, it seems much better then before, but I'm sure Leon and them are still scrambling around like crazy." Sora said as he readied to land the ship.

"I hope no one has any issues with me" Riku said as he readied himself to get out

"Oh don't worry Riku, your not that bad of a guy." Sora said with a smirk

"Thanks Sora, that's so reassuring." Riku joked as he punched Sora lightly on the arm, who responded with a friendly shove.

Kairi smiled, she was worried that because of Sora's behavior earlier, he wouldn't have been in a good mood, but he was acting like his old self again. Which had gotten everyone's spirits up, it was then they landed.

They walked off the gummi ship and looked at the city, it was going smoothly with repairs. Most of the buildings and major structures where repaired, but there was also a new super tall building, rivaling the castle, and it had a massive Red S on it. Apparently it was a huge company. Sora then began walking to the Restoration Committees office, to find that it was now a huge building, many levels and looked like a damn base. He walked in and he saw Yuffie scrambling around holding a bunch of papers, Cloud was talking to several guys in uniforms, and Aries was talking to someone who looked poor. They then saw Leon and he was yelling at someone on the phone

"No we will not sign your contract yet, no no no, tell Shinra that until we have decided what we will do with the governing system of Radiant Garden there will be no deals!" Leon said as he slammed the phone down "Damn business people" He said as he looked over at Sora, Riku and Kairi. "Sora, Riku, Kairi there you are. We have been wondering where you have been, welcome to the corporation" he said as he walked up to them

"The Corporation? I thought this was a committee?" Sora said surprised at the size of the building

"We were, until we discovered the lost money stash, we used the large amount of money to reestablish the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee into the Radiant Garden Reconstruction Corporation" Leon said as he motioned to the large computer, the numbers of employees and other things of such

"This is a wonderful job, now I am a leader, but despite the advances we have made in the past few months, Radiant Garden is still in Chaos, as you can see with the new corporation, they had actually been around under the Ansem, but like just about everything else it fell to the Heartless. But now there back and it seems that they wanna take over the damn government with there schemes, there President, Rufus Shinra is a sneaky man who has some form of plan, I just know it" Leon said leading Sora to the window, showing him the building. "He has his own security and military force, he has so much financing its scary, Cloud has been dealing with relations between us and them, but Shinra is getting more aggressive, he wants to make some form of deal with us, my best bet is he wants to perches us and then using his new influence to make himself the new lord of Radiant Garden" Leon said, he sounded nearly paranoid, but apparently they where an issue cause no one else seemed to think it was paranoia.

"Dang Leon you have your work cut out for you" Riku said looking at the stack of paperwork Leon had to do.

"Yeah, and all while trying to bring down Public enemies one and two. There being such a problem that if I catch them ill lock them in a prison and never let them out" Leon said sitting down, stress was obviously getting to him, almost horribly as he looked like he hasn't slept for nearly two days, he hadn't gotten a good night sleep in almost two weeks.

"Man, is there any way we can help?" Riku asked

"Besides meeting King Mickey around three then no, we have everything covered" Leon said as he saw everyone taking care of there business. "But you guys can hang out here for a little while if you want" Leon said before he went back to his paperwork, which he felt was the worst job in the damn world.

Sora, Riku and Kairi smiled and made themselves comfortable. In there rooms. They where all generally impressed on how the committee became a corporation in only six months, but from what everyone said, things where still chaotic. This company Shinra seems to be trying to take everything over, these two public enemies which seem to be pissing Leon off to no end, and the feeling of pure darkness coming from Villains Vale made Sora aware that he was still needed. He then clenched his fists and then nodded. He was the key to everything, and he would see this through till the end. He then left his room to get something to drink

In Riku's room Riku looked out in the direction of Villains Vale. He felt the darkness, the same that once consumed him. He then lowered his head and thought about it "Never again" he thought. "Never again will I become a slave to my power" He said as he looked back in the Direction.

Kairi sat in her room thinking, almost excitedly "I'm here with them, I can fight with them this time, I don't have to be scared and have to make them save me. Now I have the chance to save them, don't worry Sora, I wont let you down. I promise" she thought as she smiled.

Meanwhile in the city, a teen, no older then seventeen stood on top of a building. He was clad in a green trench coat that ended just below his knees and a pair of brown pants. He had boots and a pair of sunglasses. His longer brown hair flew in the wind slightly as he looked over the town. He then seemed to vanish instantly, leaving no trace that he was ever there

In another part of the city, a girl with chocolate skin, clothed in a short pink tank top which exposed her midriff, with a white strapped vest laced on the sides, with a pink hood tied on, gold bands on her upper arms with long bell like sleeves going down to her wrists. Tan-leather fingerless gloves, lace up black leather boots. A white and black half skirt on her left side connected to a leather belt that also had a bag on it. She seemed to feel something was coming and shuttered softly. Looking up at the castle.

On top of Villains vale sat a man with pale skin and dark blue hair and golden eyes, he was clad in a white shirt, a leather jacket, a pair of jeans and normal tennis shoes. He had a sinister look in his eyes and looked at the city, he then seemed to fade away into darkness.

Near the great chasm a teen with black hair, with a face and eyes similar to Riku's, wearing a tight fitting black outfit with a long black jacket was walking towards the city.

A girl jumped over a wall and landed behind it, she pulled out an apple and bit into it. She had dark tan skin and long silver hair styled similar to Xehanort's heartless. She had a black tank top, khaki shorts, and black shoes, as well as a black strap on her upper left arm. She then felt a strange chill run down her back as she tossed the apple aside and jumped away. As if she was running away from something.

Also on a world that no one seemed to know about, someone sat upon a mechanical looking throne. His face was covered by shadows. He seemed to be wearing a white coat, black pants, and had almost metallic looking boots and gloves on. He then pointed his finger left of him and a shadow portal opened. He stood up and walked over to it.

"I'm stepping out for a moment, make sure nothing exciting happens while I'm gone" He said. He had tan skin and white hair with a golden shine, he looked exactly like Xehanort. He then entered the portal and the person he spoke to then entered.

He had a black cloak on with black boots and gloves, as well as pants, he had silver hair and dark tan skin. He smiled and Xemnas stood there. Walking up to the throne and taking a seat there….

HOLY S**T what's happening. Xehanort and Xemnas together in the same area…That shouldn't be possible, if any one is confused sorry but everything will be revealed at a later date. But every character who had a little paragraph to them will play a major part in this story. Next chapter we go back to the Bleach crew, but we had a bit of Disney in there as well, you will have to read to find out, til then, The New Hero of Chaos, signing out.


	8. Meeting at Villains Vale

(Sounds of Heroic trumpets as I return) Finally I am back finally after being gone for so long, with College, work, and other crazy things I have just been unable to do things properly. Now I have returned so that I can continue with this story. Now, let us continue this)

Kingdom Hearts: The War of Light and Darkness

Chapter Six: Meetings at Villains Vale

Maleficent stood there as she waited for the others to arrive. Soon after several minutes many doors of darkness then opened. Several figures walked out "Ahh. Glad you all could arrive" The dark Fairy said as she looked at them

"Yes, it better be productive" Said a man with a Scottish accent, his face obscured by the shadows of Villains Vale but a distinct hat and moving beard were noticeable, as well as a large claw and leg which seemed to be pegged. When he stepped more into the light stood there the Lord of the Seven Seas and Master of the Flying Dutchman, Davey Jones.

Also from the shadows was a new lion. A female, but with the same madness and drive in her eyes that matches his. She was Zira, scars mate and the new leader of his pride. Exiled to the badlands as to prevent them from following in scars treachery "Yes indeed. I have planning I must get at"

Also standing there as usual were Hades, as he was able to get from the depths of the Underworld which Hercules had knocked him to. As well as Pete, as he was ever loyal to his mistress. As well as Captain Hook, who had decided to return to the fold.

"Before we continue," Maleficent grinned softly "I have someone I wish to introduce to the fold. He is the new second in command of our dark forces, and you shall treat him as such" she said as she motioned to a hallway.

And a few moments later walking out from that hallway stood a man. Immense in size and height. His skin a dark olive tone and his hair a fiery orange. At his back was a flowing cape and two his side was a great sword. His eyes scanned the room. A sinister golden, but far different, more angry and smoldering them a usual servant of the darkness, these eyes where his alone. He looked around at the others gathered, before he did speak "So this is your little Congregation of Darkness, hmm...underwhelming" he said with a bit of a chuckle. His voice was deep and strong, intimidating and rough.

Then another member of this group. A man with a red shirt and pants, thick yellow gloves and a short tail in his hair "And what do you mean underwhelming?" he said a bit irritated as he walked over to this Ganondorf. The man was Gaston, a major problem of the Beast and Belle. He was a tall man. But even he barely went to under Ganondorf's chin. He then raised a hand and poked him a few times in the chest "Let me tell you something. We are more then capable of dealing with you and your boast fullness when ever we so desire." he said until Ganondorf gripped his wrist and twisted slightly, but with the large man was so strong it was more then enough to force Gaston to his knees

"Foolish little man. You have but a slight taste of what power can give you...I am a master and lord of darkness itself" he said as he pushed Gaston back who flew through the air and hit a far wall. A dazed and shocked look upon his face before Ganondorf then walked over and took a seat next to Maleficent

Gaston went over to his seat with a grumble as he sat down and Maleficent chuckled a bit at the situation before she spoke "I have called you all here to discuss the situation of Radiant Garden and the other forces at play in this coming war" she said as she then used her magic to create a small replica of the city as well as Sora and a man under a cloak. "As it stands there will be a major power-struggle over the two biggest "Factions" in this city. Which is The Warriors of Light, fronted by our favorite Keyblade Master, Sora, but he himself has yet to realize his role in this war. He simply thinks he will just lend a hand. He will not be ready." she chuckled softly before Ganondorf looked at her

"So he is the keyblade master...he is a child" he said with a bit of a scoff as he looked at the 15 year old Keyblade master

Maleficent then grinned at him "Do not scoff Master Ganondorf, have you not been bested by a hero of a similar age...multiple times?" she then teased as he let out a soft groan and let her continue

"Also. The other side of this war, The Alliance of Darkness. This is a group that little is know about. But I do know that they are not particularly on our side, but they are going to be what I feel the second major army in this coming war." she said as she waved her hand to dissipate the cloaked figure and Sora

"And where does that leave us Maleficent?" Zira asked with a raised eyebrow as Maleficent smiled

"We are the ones who use this war to take over the worlds. And we will be the ones who are there when the two sides are so tired from fighting each other, they won't be able to beat us" she grinned as the others nodded

Davey Jones then spoke "So you will grant us the Heartless to help take over our world, and find the hearts. Or just make sure we have things set up and ready when this Boy Sora arrives?" he asked as his tentacle beard moved subtly

"The heart does not matter. Just be prepared for anything to happen. Remember, Sora and his friends will do almost anything to make sure we do not win. And that will quite possibly be there downfall." Maleficent smiled and began to laugh before all the others broke into laughter.

Except for Ganondorf. He sat there planning. He knew that he had his own reasons. Maleficent was a partner, in the bed and out. But nothing more, he had no actual plans on aiding her beyond his own goals. After that. He may just abandon her, force her to serve him. Or just do away with her. But until then...she was useful..

Meanwhile At Olympus Underworld. Hades had just returned as he sat in his throne before the gates of the underworld "Yeesh. So she has to bring some new guy walking around like he is a god or something. I swear these meetings are just getting to outta hand for me" he said as he looked at the portal and noticed it was shaking a bit. "No. No. No. NO" he said as he walked over "I will not be having any more escapees anytime soon so you better get back into your chamber of The Underworld. NOW!" he yelled out as he turned red. As he was sick and tired of all these inhabitants breaking out of The Underworld.

But as he yelled a large, somewhat wrinkled hand grabbed his head and something happened. Hades's face began to become aged and his fire went out before he was pushed back and hit hard against the side of the chambers wall. Soon he looked up and in shock saw several people he never saw enter the underworld leave.

The first was a thin man of incredible height. His outfit was white with a large spoon shaped hood to it as he also had a massive weapon which appeared to be two crescent moons attached back to back upon a pole. The next who left was a short and muscular old man with a crown and a large scar over his eye. He was dressed in a very regal white and black outfit as he had an ax at his back. He also had a thick mustache as he looked at Hades and continued walking alone. Next the person who followed was a man in between the heights of the two previous ones. But a long suit like outfit and a cape. A Katana at his side as he also had bubblegum pink hair and glasses, his eyes also showing a hidden madness in them. The one who followed afterwords had a large tube for a head and a frilly outfit. Two small faces floating around in his tube head. Or should be said "There" tube head as they walked past. The next person who walked out was a taller man with dark skin and a full skin tight upper body suit and a row of spikes atop his head in as he walked by him with out giving the God of the dead a look. Next who walked out was a man of Massive Size. He was easily the largest thing he had seen outside of the realm of titans and gods. Then he saw two more then leave the hole was a man with silverish white hair and his eyes almost closed, giving him almost a fox like expression. He had a long white over robe with a standard shinigami style robe from Soul Society. He had a tanto sized blade at his sleeve. The next man had a white coat like outfit with large white hakama and black and white boots. He had sinister eyes and slick back brown hair with a single stand in between his eyes. He had a katana at his side. He smiled softly at his companion and spoke

"See Gin. I told you that we would find a way out...didn't I?" he said with a smile as his the Gin nodded

"Alright. Ill give you credit this time Aizen-sama" he grinned at him as they began to walk away

Hades then stood up as he was red and flaming "NO! You two are not allowed to leave. This is my underworld. Do you know who I am!" he yelled as he threw a fireball at Aizen.

Aizen raised his hand in response and the fireball dissipated "You are Hades. Lord of the Dead in this world. So Kurosaki's research was true, there are other worlds" he grinned a bit before he then pushed forward with his spiritual pressure and knocked Hades hard against a wall before he walked back over "Ahh yes...I almost forgot you" he said as he pulled someone else from the well

This person had white hair. He seemed around maybe 5'10, he was dressed in a basic shinigami captains attire with a sword at his back "Captain Hitsugaya" he grinned as he took the body with him as Hades was against a wall in shock.

He had never seen anything like this before, nor had he ever been taken down so quickly by a "Mortal". But Hades then realized. These where not mortals. They where Shinigami. He had met one before and never thought he would meet one again. Aizen then left with his loyal Espada as he smiled. Gin under his control again as he planned to take back what he had planned on.

In a room of pure black a man laid in the floor. He was dressed in a black cloak and his hair was spiky and flared out. He sat up "Ugh...where am I?" he said as he looked about. Unsure what this dark room was.

A moment later a portal of darkness and a man in a dark red cloak with gray boots and his hood up walked out "Axel..." he said as he looked at him.

Axel then stood up as he summoned his charkrams "Who are you!" he said as he took a battle stance. Not sure who this man was

"Axel...its me" he said as he pulled down his hood. He had a young face like Axel's. With two dark blue diamond shapes under his eyes. And long dark red dreadlocks tied back into a tail behind his head.

Axel smiled as he walked up and gave the man a friendly hug "Darin. Why are you here. I thought this was my punishment?" he said before Darin chuckled

"No you idiot. This is a small pocket of the Realm of Shadow you seemed to transported yourself to when you thought you where going to die. But I guess you survived...now come on. The new boss wants to see you." he said as he looked at him and opened up another portal of shadow.

Axel looked at him and raised an eyebrow "I hope your right about this" he said as him and Darin then made there way into the portal before it closed

AND I HAVE RETURNED!. The new hero of chaos here with his most recent chapter in quite a long time I know yes. But I have returned and now I will be able to try and keep more solid posts. But to all my bleach fans. This will be my main focus for a while so I'm sorry. But I hope you enjoy my story. I will try and have chapter 8(Chapter 7) By either tonight or tomorrow. The new hero of chaos...is now back to work 


	9. Arrival

Hello to all my wonderful peoples. It is I. The New Hero of Chaos here again with my next newest chapter of the WoLaD as I have so acronmyed it. Anyway. This is the chapter where everyone meets and we set up for the big adventure to Join. I am think of not doing Journal Entries, But maybe doing like a mini thing discussing all the Party members special skills and such. But that will usually come before my Second AN at the end of the story. Anyway let us begin this.

Kingdom Hearts: The War of Light and Dark

Chapter 7

Arrival

The crew of the Gummi ship had been getting restless as they had been traveling for what seemed like a few days on a crowded ship with two many people. Darren and Nemu. The two smartest people on the ship where piloting the ship as Uryu monitored other things while the others tried to make due. Kenpachi looked around before he spoke with a grumble "God I hate this ship...its to damn crowded." he said angrily before Raion spoke up

"Kenpachi-sensei. Please calm down. We will arrive where we need to soon enough" The young red headed fireweilder said as he tried to be patient.

"Yeah Ken-chan don't be so gripy" Yachiru giggled as she was still more then capable despite her growth spurt able to sit on his shoulder.

Grimmjow and Soifon simply sat there together in a chair as they waited. The two of them more then happy with the closeness of the ship. Byakyua sat next to Yoruichi as they waited as well. Ichigo was with Orihime before Nemu then spoke "We seem to be having a fuel leak in the engine room" she said softly "If it is not closed up soon. We will run out of fuel and stop moving, then float until he run out of power" she said before Darren stood up

"I got this" he said before Ichigo got up and spoke

"No I got this. I need both of the smart people on the team piloting the ship. The last we thing I need is this thing crashing into a star" he said as he grabbed some repairing tools and entered the back room. He saw how ridiculously smelly it was as he could almost see the fuel fumes in the air. He found the leak and nodded. Pulling out the tools he needed to fix the pipe so they didn't run out of fuel

As he worked he then didn't notice was one of his tools clicked the wrong way and a spark came out of it. His eyes went wide for a moment as he was about to say something. But a massive explosion ripped threw the engine room causing everyone to start as they looked and saw a figure shoot from the room and slam hard into Darren's chair. Knocking him right out of his chair as he looked back at a dazed and slightly burnt Ichigo sitting there as Raion gasped "What the!" he yelled out before Nemu spoke

"There was a fuel explosion in the engine room. The ship is going down. It will most likely break in half any moment now" She said as Orihime then stood up "everyone get behind me" she said as she looked at them. She then placed her hands to her head and then forward. "Santen Kesshun!"

As she called this out her hair pins moved off and formed a large orange shield around the group in the ship as they began to fall. Slowly falling down towards the planet they where over as they fell rapidly. Soon they where caught in the atmosphere and falling hard and fast before they finally entered the world and they looked at it as it was following. It was a large. Rather nice city area. Orihime was breathing heavily and sweating profusely as she was keeping the shield up threw intense stress. It was hurting her but she managed to keep going. As they where close to impact. All the others on the ship looking slightly panicked from this. Ichigo being held up by Uryu and Darren as they got closer

As the citizens of the city saw this they began to scatter away. Clearing a large area in the town square for them to land...if it could be called landing as they all impacted hard and caused massive kick up of dust and debris all over. Creating a giant crater as the shinigami. Quincy. And Empowered humans all stood around as they got up. Ulquiorra looked around and raised an eyebrow "Well...this place is truly strange isn't it?" he said as he looked around and people began to gather about.

Ichigo was standing as his natural reishi healed him up nice and well as he looked around "What...happened?" he asked as he looked about.

Uryu then looked at him and spoke "You blew up the ship asshole!" he yelled at him before Ichigo looked him right in the eyes

"Oh yeah, you wanna say that again Ishida!?" he said before Grimmjow separated them

"Alright ladies cool your jets" he said before Soifon rolled her eyes.

Everyone looked about at this world as they stood there. Ichigo then looked at everyone on his team.

Uryu, Nemu, Grimmjow, Soifon, Ulquiorra, Kimiko, Renji, Rukia. Darren, Rebecca, Daniel, Kenpachi, Raion, Yahiru, Byakuya. Yoruichi. Orihime. Rangiku. Everyone who he had originally asked to come with him was accounted for. But at that moment he heard several clicking sounds like guns and the drawing of swords. He then turned around to see Leon, Cloud, and Yuffie standing in front of them with a large amount of Soldiers all ready

"Who are you and why did you wreck the town square?" Leon asked as he gripped his gunblade.

Ichigo looked at him and slowly grabbed Zangetsu from his back as the others gripped there weapons in case of a fight breaking out "We crashed here. There was a mishap with our ship and it exploded in orbit. We just want to rest some and maybe get some food. We didn't mean to blow up the town square I think this is" Ichigo said as he looked around as he almost drew his blade and unclothed it before Leon lowered his blade

"What are your names. You will need to come with us and register for world travels before you go any further. Then you can do what else you have to do" he said as the soldiers lowered there weapons

Ichigo and his crew also lowered there weapons as they nodded and followed along with Leon. Leon walked with Ichigo as they spoke "My name is Leon by the way" he said as he extended his hand to Ichigo.

"Mine's Ichigo." he said as he shook his hand "Ichigo Kurosaki" he said which made Leon look at him strange

"Did you just say Kurosaki?" he said as he looked confused

"Yeah. Why, have you heard the name before?" Ichigo then said confused

"Yes...are you by chance...the Son of Isshin Kurosaki?" he asked him

Ichigo's eyes went wide at that before he looked at him "Yeah...how do you know my dad?" he said almost accusingly which made Leon step back

"I met him when I was young. He was my inspiration to become a soldier. He was a good and strong man. And I liked him" he said to which Ichigo smirked

"Of course. Everyone knew my dad better then me" Ichigo said angrily before Leon now looked confused as the rest of Ichigo's group besides Byakuya and his legendary stoic nature looked a bit uncomfortable. As they knew what was gonna happen next

"What do you mean "knew" him..." Leon said before Ichigo's face changed from frustrated to sadness before he sighed

"My dad died...about a year ago trying to save my sisters" he said with a sigh before Leon looked a bit sullen

"oh...mine, and much of this city, and a few of the Worlds condolences, your father was a good man" Leon said to which Ichigo nodded

"Yeah...I know" he said before they arrived at the Restoration Corporation Building

Soon they where all lead inside and in order Aries got down all there names. Soon they where then given ID cards and special passes which would allow them to fly about the worlds. All they would need is to check in at the check point on each planet to let them know they where there.

As Ichigo was there he looked at Ichigo and the two of them locked eyes for a moment. Ichigo's intense brown meeting with Sora's vivid blue for a moment before Sora walked up "So these some new people to Radiant Garden Leon?" Sora asked as the others then went to different areas to sit down and relax for a bit while Ichigo stayed to talk with this new guy

"Yeah. This is there group Leader. Ichigo Kurosaki" Leon said, but when he said that Sora's eyes went wide with a high level of shock on confusion. Something both Ichigo and Leon quickly noticed

"What's wrong Sora?" Leon then asked as Sora shook his head quickly

"Nothing, That name is just a bit familiar to me. Sorry haven't heard it in a while" he said as he quickly walked off. His eyes still showing he didn't say something he knew.

Ichigo looked at him as he walked away "So who was he?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as Leon then smiled

"Oh that is Sora. He is a keyblade wielder. He is a friend of mine and staying with us for the time. Apparently he has a meeting with someone important." Leon said. As Ichigo didn't really need to know about King Mickey. Wasn't really any of the Half Shinigami's business anyway.

Ichigo nodded "Oh I see" he said as he scratched his head "thanks...so do you know where a good place to get a gummi ship would be" he said with a chuckle as there first ship was now dusty debris in space and in the air.

Leon then nodded "Yeah. I know a place. Guy is a good friend of mine. His name is Cid Highwind. He owns Highwind Shops down about twenty minutes from here. Its a giant garage, cant miss it" he said as he finished his last bit of paper work before he let Ichigo and company head off to get to the Shop.

As they walked Kenpachi was the first to speak "Yeah...If we get a ship it needs to be a big one...no more crowded ass ships" he said a bit grumpily as he looked at Ichigo. To which Yachiru giggled as she walked with Raion. Holding his hand.

Ichigo then grinned "If you don't like the ship size. Ride on the roof" he joked at Kenpachi to which the rest of the group laughed a bit. Even Byakuya gave a slight chuckle. As they soon arrived at a large garage where they heard a man yelling at others

This man had short blond hair. Spiked up and in a headband, with goggles over them. He had a pair of gloves on with a white shirt and a short sleeve denim jacket. A pair of blue pants and black boots. He was bossing everyone around so they assumed that this person was Cid

"Excuse me sir? Are you Cid Highwind?" he asked before the man turned around

"Yeah. That's my name. Who are you all. You look new in town" he said as he scratched his scruffy chin as he had a cigarette in his mouth "What y'all here for?" he asked themselves

"We would like to purchase a ship if possible." Byakyua said as he stepped forward. Taking over the business aspect. Ichigo looked as if he was about to argue but then was grabbed and pulled away by his companions

"I'm guessing by the size of your party you will need a big one. And also that will take some time. You see we have been functioning for Mass Production of the smaller Ships. But if you place in a thing for a large ship we can have one up and running in maybe a day." he said as he then looked at Ichigo. His eyes scanning the younger man "Hey kid. Whats your name? You look familiar" he asked before Ichigo dug himself from the mass of people who were his friends

"My name...its Ichigo" he said with a raised "Ichigo Kurosaki" he said

When he said that his eyes lit up "Ichigo Kurosaki...as in Isshin Kurosaki's boy" he asked with a grin "Please you and you" he said as he pointed at Ichigo and Byakuya "Come with me. I need to discuss business with you. And I wanna tell you about some things I bet your daddy never mentioned to you before" he said as he lead them inside while the others sat there a bit bored as Ichigo and Byakuya followed.

"So what did you wanna tell me about my dad?" he then asked. Cid smiled in response as he went to a table

"Your dad figured out one of the greatest mystery's of the Worlds that we never even contemplated. The Time Influx Wave Theory" he said which made both shinigami blink

"The what?" Ichigo then responded

"Oh yes. What it is is that all worlds exist on a separate time wave. And that these time waves cannot be alter, The Influx theory is that when one enters another world, there body becomes attuned to that worlds time-line. Meaning if one worlds time flow is drasticly different then one another. The world that person is on affects there body as such." he said with a smile "So saying that if your on Radiant Garden. Your body ages at our time. But you wont notice it if you go to Destiny Islands, which flows at about 2 months slower then us. You will notice it when you go to a different world and people you know have hardly changed. And you have" Cid explained as Ichigo blinked

"Wait your telling me my father came up with this?" he said as he was shocked. He knew his father could be serious and at times smart, and he was a rather competent doctor...but to solve a universal mystery...he wasn't even sure that Darren. Mayuri, or Steven would be able to figure this insanity out. But apparently his father did.

"Now before you make Ichigo's mind explode...how about you and I discuss something... How long would it take to build a twenty roomed. Extra large cruiser style of these ships and how much.,.." Byakuya said as he had been studying a catalog as the two had talked.

"for that...yeesh. It will take about 500,000 munny. And will take maybe 2 days if we work hard on it." Cid said as Byakuya nodded "Very well. We shall get one. I hope you have a currency exchange. All I have is my home worlds currency" he said as he gave him the amount desired in Seretie Ryou.

Cid laughed as he took the money "No we accept all kinds of money here. Well we will get started on your ship" he said with a smile as Byakuya nodded at him.

Meanwhile outside Kenpachi let out a sigh "Damn...I'm bored." he said with a sigh as then he heard a strange sound "Oh...Your bored are you. Welcome to Radiant Garden, thats how it is here" a man said as he teleported back to the ground.

He was dressed in a gray shirt with a forest green trench coat over it. He had a pair of khaki pants and black boots. He also had long brown hair and a pair of sunglasses over his eyes.

Kenpachi looked at him, and could see his aura. It was a deep green like his coat. And was rather powerful. This made Kenpachi grin as he gripped his sword and drew it. The man blinked "Wait what are you doing" he said as Kenpachi took a swing at him much to the shock of the others.

But when Kenpachi's swing hit the ground there was no one there at all. The man was now in a tree "Whoa there big man. No need to get pointlessly violent" he said as he then vanished again. Now in front of the two.

"Whats your name?" Kenpachi asked him as he held his sword with one hand. Raion and Yachiru then both sighed

"Tom...Tom Marcenick, Public enemy number 2 of Radiant Garden" he grinned as he then summoned two blades. Both of which popped from his wrists above his hands. He then took a fighting stance. He guessed there was no avoiding it as he vanished again and reappeared mid air behind Kenpachi and slashed at his neck.

Kenpachi blocked the slash and pushed him off before he came down with a hard slash of his own. Tom then vanished again and thrust punched at him with the blade only for Kenpachi to block that as well before he then pushed him back with his blade and gain and slashed sideways which Tom blocked and pushed up off of.

He then came down with a slash which caught Kenpachi on the cheek which made the Captain smirk before he then kicked hard at Tom sending him flying back but before he vanished before he hit a wall and came behind Kenpachi again with a slash. Kenpachi turned around and slammed him hard into the ground and threw him hard. Only for Tom to vanish again. He then appeared above him again and sheathed his blade again as his fist became covered in Electric energy. He came down as he shouted in his thick British accent

"Game over" he said as he punched at Kenpachi.

Who responded by grabbing his wrist and smirking his wild smirk "For you" he said as he slashed the young man from his waist to his shoulders. Successfully bisecting the young man as the others watched in a bit of shock as the now dead man hit the ground.

Kenpachi then turned around and sighed "Well that was disappointing" he said as he walked back to the group while the others had shocked faces as Yachiru then sprung up and looked at him

"Ken-chan look. He isn't dead" she said and pointed as Kenpachi looked a bit startled and looked behind him

To his...and everyone else watching shock. He was sitting up. The wound in his shoulder bleeding but back together, and soon the bleeding stopped all together. He then sat up and grunted "Ow, do you have any idea how much that hurts?" he yelled out him as he stood up "it takes a good bit of my energy to recover after dieing!" he said, almost matter of factly as he sat up.

Kenpachi couldn't help but grin at this as he gripped his sword before Ichigo then came out "Kenpachi!" he yelled out as he ran to separate the two "What the hell are you doing!?" he called out before Kenpachi shrugged and Ichigo turned around to confront the other guy. Only to see him gone. Which made him blink "What the hell" he said as him and Kenpachi began to argue about him starting random fights. Ulquiorra and Kimiko stood away from him and sighed.

At that moment he felt his sword grabbed and pulled from his belt. He then looked over at this person and immediately Sonidoed away at Kimiko's shock.

The person who grabbed his sword was a girl with dark skin and silver spiky hair. She had a black tank-top and khaki shorts with a few straps and zippers upon them. She also had basic shoes and a black band over her arm. She smirked as she thought she had gotten away before suddenly the stoic looking Arrancar appeared before her "You have something of mine" he said as he looked at her.

"Yeah...and what are you gonna do about it?" she called out to him as he then used another sonido to grab his blade from her hand and looked at her

"Take it back" he said as he grinned at her smugly before she then held her hand out and a blade materialized. It had a black blade and red handle which surrounded it. It mirrored the blade a corrupted Riku used a few years ago. Ulquiorra had know idea what this was. It was The Claimer of Hearts, a dark keyblade.

Ulquiorra then gripped the hilt of his zanpakuro Murcielago and raised it as she slashed at him. His blade clashing with hers as he parried her and slashed at her with a flurry of quick slashes. Which she managed to deflect to his surprise. Ulquiorra has not shrugged any training and could fight again Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Kenpachi with on a relatively equal level. So for her to block all his strikes meant she had some skill

She then flipped away as she growled a bit "Ill get you another time" she said before she dashed off and ran away as Ulquiorra sheathed his blade "How strange" he said as he then Sonidoed his way back to the group

Ichigo then sighed "this is getting crazy" he said to Ulquiorra

"Sorry. Some girl stole my zanpakuto...had to get it back" he said with a chuckle

Kimko puffed up her face at him "Don't run off with me anymore Ulqui-chan" she said to him as the other guys still snickered at his nickname.

He rolled his eyes "yes dear" he said as he kissed her cheek

"Hey guys" Renji called to them "Rukia found this cool clothing store. Wanna go get some new outfits...look less. Conspicuous?" he said with a grin

Ichigo nodded "yeah. I think that would be the best." he said as the others then decided to go to the store and everyone began looking about to find a new outfit.

Ichigo was the first to find an outfit. His new outfit was a black shirt with a red and black jacket with a pair of black gloves. A pair of black pants and black boots with red laces.

Orihime found the next outfit. She had a white tanktop with a mini-sleeved denim jacket. A pair of white fingerless gloves. A pair of tight jeans and blue sneakers with white laces. Her hair pins now on a white braid necklaces

Uryu then came out with the next outfit. He was dressed in a white button up with a blue coat which he customized the Quincy cross on the back. A pair of white gloves with the Quincy cross upon the top. A pair of blue slacks and white shoes. As well as a belt with all his gear and his Quincy cross as a bracelet.

Nemu then found her outfit. A black sleeveless turtle neck, a pair of thigh length gray shorts. A pair of knee high black boots, as well as dark blue gloves and arm warmers.

Renji found one of the most simple outfits. A white short sleeve shirt and a black leather biker style jacket, a pair of black jeans, a pair of biker gloves. And a pair of biker boots.

Rukia had an outfit actually similar to Renji's. As she had a blue short sleeve shirt, a white leather jacket. A pair of blue fingerless gloves, tight white jeans, a pair of blue slightly heeled boots, and a pair of blue and white sunglasses

Byakuya then came out next. In a button up white shirt with a black blazer with a Sakura petal design on the inside. His scarf wrapped around his neck as he also had a pair of dress jeans and nice shoes. His hair pieces still in his hair.

Yoruichi came out with a much different outfit as she had a sleeveless shirt which went to her midriff, a pair of tight pants and boots with leg warmers, she also had some tape going up and down her forearms

Raion came out dressed in a red shirt with a burgundy hoodie jacket with a pair of blue jeans and a pair of slip on shoes, his shirt had the face of a flaming lion upon it .

Yachiru came out in black shirt with a black jacket with pink accents and string, she also had a pair of blue jeans with black tie up shoes which went to mid point of her shin with white and pink laces, she also had a pink poofy skirt over her jeans for the heck of it

Kenpachi had found an outfit which fit him. A dark red shirt and a denim vest over it. With a thick, brown leather jacket over that as he had thick denim jeans and worker boots.

Darren was dressed in a blue bodied, white sleeved denim jacket with a custom Quincy cross on the side and the infinity symbol on the back. A pair of blue fingerless gloves with the Quincy cross on the tops and the infinity symbols on the palms..

Rebecca was dressed in a off the should green shirt and a pair of blue jeans and sneakers with green laces. She also had a Quincy cross as her necklace.

Daniel was dressed in a white baseball sleeved shirt and a black leather vest. A pair of tight black jeans and boots, as well as his signature black bowler cap upon his head as he also had a silver chain necklace.

Rangiku was the next to finish her outfit. She had a pair of bell-bottom blue jeans with a pair of slightly heeled black boots. A loose fitting button up shirt, a pair of white gloves, and her powder blue scarf, the last thing that Toshiro gave her before his death.

Ulquiorra was the next person to find his clothing. Due to his special gigai he looked as if he would with out his half-helm. And due to that he only had hollow hole, pale skin, and green markings under his eyes. His outfit was a black long sleeve shirt, a pair of white fingerless gloves, black jeans and white boots, with a long white trench coat, and a white beanie cap.

Kimiko then found her outfit, a deep blue short sleeved shirt, black pants, a knit jacket which went to the back of her knees, a pair of fingerless cloth gloves, and knee high boots.

As Ichigo looked around he could see that everyone finally had there outfits. He nodded and grabbed his sword and put it on his back as everyone else did the same and soon they all had there gear ready for there next adventure. But before they could the Ninja girl from before, Yuffie Ichigo thought her name was landed in front of them "hey there!" she said as Ichigo jumped back. "I know you guys are new in town but Leon wants to ask for your help. Apparently he wants to hire you to join us" she said before she vanished before Ichigo could respond, much to his frustration.

The then looked at the others "So...I suppose we should go and see what Leon wants" he said as the others nodded in agreement before they began to make there way to the Restoration Corporation

Journal Entries 1

Tom Marcenik- Age- Unknown, presumed teens

Height- 5'8

Weight- 150

Skills- Sword combat and some martial arts from how it seemed

Powers- Ability to generate blades from his arms, summon electricity, and teleport, possibly has other powers which are unknown.

Side notes- Tom seemed to arrive randomly, fight Kenpachi, and leave. It was...strange to say the least. I'm not sure about him, he doesn't seem to be evil, and I understood why Kenpachi wanted to fight. His spiritual pressure (Or something like it, I don't know) Was rather high, but kinda like me he doesn't seem to control it, cause I can feel a large power hopping all over the city. Two actually, but one is way...darker. But what ever I have other things to do. This is my first log of my Journal given to me by Head Captain Yamamoto. I plan on putting a few more in here before this is over.

Captain of Squad 13

Ichigo Kurosaki

Alright that be the newest chapter of my story. I feel like I'm on a roll, and I'm sorry if this chapter is kinda fluffy, but I have a thing about descriptions and outfits and what not. So I gave everyone a new outfit, also only one Journal entry. Also shout out to my main man MrFipp for inspiring this, and once again I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Bleach. They belong to Square Enix/Tetsuya Nomura and Tite Kubo respectively.. This is the New Hero of Chaos. Signing out.


	10. Into the Castle

Hello Hello Hello again. The New hero of Chaos has been on a roll as of late so I feel I'm damn good. So I'm gonna try and put out as many chapters while I am on this roll. This is the first chapter on which the story truly begins and we learn what is going on. So I hope your all ready...cause now it begins

Kingdom Hearts: The War of Light and Dark

Chapter 8

Into the Castle

Sora was standing the main room of the RC building looking at another letter from King Micky

Dear Sora and Friends

I have been forced to do a change of plans, but what you need to do is get into the secondary computer at the core of Radiant Castle. Where you sealed the door to Darkness. Once there things will become far more clear to you I promise. And I will meet up with you. Also, you may need help. Seek out Thomas Marcenik. He has the skills to get you into that area of the castle.

From

His Royal Majesty:Mickey Mouse

Sora and Leon read over the letter as Kairi and Riku also sat in close proximity as Leon then groaned out "Really your majesty?" he said as Sora looked up at him

"Whats wrong?" Sora then asked before Leon spoke

"Tom is one of the biggest trouble makers and wrong doers in the entire city. He likes to steal things and wreck property. We get into weekly fights with him as well. He is Top offender Number 2." he said with a sigh

Sora then blinked "If he is number 2 then who is number 1?"

"We don't like to talk about number 1" he said as then the door openned up and almost like he had over heard the conversation, tom walked in with his sunglasses off and smiled

"Well I found this in my little hovel" he said as he pulled out a piece of paper which had something written upon it. Upon it it said

By order of His Royal Majesty King Micky Mouse, I declare Thomas Marcenik pardoned from this day forth for all his crimes against the city of Radiant Garden

At this point Leon looked like his head was about to Explode "Are you kidding me!" he said angrily as he looked at Tom. Who stood there with a smug look upon his face.

"Yep, thats right. I am officially a free man. Now why would that happen?" he said as he sounded confused now

"Because the King said we could use your help getting into the closed off levels of the castle." Sora then said as Tom nodded

"Ahh yes, the very very populated levels. It just seems that Heartless don't want to leave. And as such your people shut it down until they could be exterminated" he grinned at him "Fortunately for you I know a way in through the Sewers. But I can only take about 6 people with me." he said as then the doors opened again

This time it was Ichigo and friends "You wanted to talk to us?" Ichigo asked as Leon smiled

"Ahh yes. We would like to know if you would be up to joining as new members and aids to the Radiant Garden Restoration Corporation?" Leon then asked

Ichigo then blinked "Excuse me?" he then asked

"Do you wanna help us help the rest of the worlds from darkness?" he then asked as Orihime then spoke

"We would love to help you" Orihime said happily as the others looked at her

"thank you so much" Leon said as Orihime grinned happily.

Ichigo then grabbed her and the group huddled together "What are you doing?" Ichigo asked her

"This is the easiest way for us to see the worlds and not have it seem kinda strange huh, just randomly going to planets and doing nothing is kinda weird isnt it?" Orihime giggled as the others then paused. Before they nodded

"That is...good thinking Orihime" Ichigo smiled before he kissed Orihime "Good thinking" he smiled before Tom spoke up again

"Alright you have some more people. Still need some people who wanna go" he then asked

"Ill go" Sora then said.

"Me too" Kairi then responded

"Ill sit this one out" Riku then said. To Sora and Kairi's surprise

"Ill go!" Yuffie then said happily

"We will also go. To check things out" Ichigo said as he had an arm around Orihime's shoulder as she smiled.

Kenpachi and Grimmjow both made angry faces as they wanted to go as they began to quarrel amongst themselves as Tom nodded

"Yeah I guess you all will do" he said as he looked at the five plus himself. He then motioned for them to follow him and they did. But before they left Leon then spoke

"After you get inside we will need you to open the pathway into where we can all get in. This information sounds like it would be useful to the Restoration Corporation, and as such we will need you to open the locks from the Inside, Me and Cloud will lead a regiment up and wait for you" Leon said to which Sora and Ichigo nodded

Tom then nodded "Will do cheify, now lets get moving everybody" he said as The seven made there way to a pathway which Tom knew well. Until they reached a manhole cover, to which Tom then moved his hand over it, after a few seconds and his hand vibrating he lifted the cover up and tossed it to the side. A smile on his face, it seemed this guy was full of surprises

"You can do that too?" Orihime said as she had watched him fight before. She was in awe at his abilities. As they where all rather impressive to see.

"Yeah, I'm a walking bag of tricks" he grinned as Yuffie rolled her eyes, as she has fought him multiple times.

"Alright then. Lets get into this castle"Ichigo said before Sora spoke

"Why do you care so much. We just met you all" Sora asked before Kairi looked at him with a face saying "Well, that was rude". To which Sora shrugged.

"Because we were asked to help. A few years ago I wouldnt have cared if you asked my help. But things have changed me, and now I try to help when I can" Ichigo said as he looked at Orihime, it was now obvious to Sora what had been Ichigo's change, but he never knew Ichigo before, so he can only surmise he was a dick.

Kairi then giggled and spoke "Race ya" she said as she then hopped down the manhole and splashed down as all the others stood in shock before Tom teleported into the sewer.

Tom smiled as he pointed the way "Follow me Gents and Ladies" he grinned as he walked, the others following him after heading down.

Yuffie coughed a bit and spoke "It smells horrible down here" she said as she gripped her nose, adding a bit of oddness to her voice to which the others grinned at her

"Well considering its a sewer I was hoping you would have suspected it to be so nasty" Tom chuckled as Yuffie stuck out her tongue at him.

Ichigo and Orihime smiled as Kairi then heard something strange "What is that sound?" she said as she looked around.

Tom then let out an exasperated sigh "Bugger!" he yelled and looked at them "Its about 4:30 right?" he asked as Sora then nodded "We have to move, its about time for the sewage cleaning process" he said before Orihime spoke

"What is that?" she asked as she then looked back and saw a massive wall of sewage and disgusting water rushing towards them. Which caused her eyes and mouth to go wide before she then took off, Ichigo in tow as the others also ran. Tom teleporting away from them.

"I KNEW IT!" Yuffie cried out as he vanished "I knew he would abandon us down here, it was all a trap!" she said as they then saw an opening where it looked like the sewage would get dumped. The group then stopped until then there was a ladder dropping down for them.

Ichigo grabbed Orihime by the waist and jumped off, grabbing the ladder with one hand before Orihime grabbed on "thank you Ichigo" she said to which Ichigo smiled.

Yuffie then jumped off and twisted her body as she grabbed the bottom rung and then spun up. Flipping multiple times in the air before she grabbed and began to climb under Ichigo and Orihime. Kairi then jumped off next and grabbed a hold of Yuffies hand as she was pulled onto the ladder and also began to climb.

Sora was the last as he saw the sewage about to hit him before he jumped off and grabbed the ladders bottom rung before Tom reappeared and grabbed him. Teleporting him up to a higher area as the others climbed up

Sora looked as the sewage fell into the landfill below them. He then looked at Tom as he panted a bit "Thanks Tom" Sora said as he panted a bit heavily

"Hey no issue mate, I don't want anyone to meet such a shitty end. Get it shitty, cause its sewage" he said to which every gave him a dead panned face "Yikes tough crowd" he said with a chuckle before he shook his head "Anyway, come on. This way to the upper castle" he said as he lead them along. All of them a bit less...unsure of Tom's sincerity.

Soon they found there way to where Sora had lost his keyblade. Sora thought back on that and sighed. It was so sad that Riku had gone that far, but was glad it was over and the two were now the closest of allies and friends. They then made there way into the main chamber where a very notable of both Sora and Kairi's lives had happened. Where Sora fought and defeated Riku. And where after Sora had given up his heart to bring back Kairi, where Kairi brought Sora back from the darkness. The two then looked at each other and blushed before looking away. All of who where there noticed this and smiled. Tom was about to poke some fun before a very loud, High pitch screech pierced the air making everyone get to a knee from pain

"What the hell was that!" Ichigo said as he grabbed Zangetsu and drew it from his back. The bandages slowly unwrapping from his sword as it shrank down. His eyes looking about. As he looked for the source of the sound.

Orihime then prepared herself "Tsubaki, Blade" she whispered to her neckless as then suddenly Tsubaki's petal flew of and shifted, his form soon taking the shape of a black and red hilted Katana which she gripped. As her powers had evolved to do her will

Sora and Kairi then summoned there Keyblades in response. Sore with the Ultima Keyblade, and Kairi with her own keyblade, Destiny's Embrace as she looked around. Yuffie then drew her large Shurikan and looked about as Tom brought out his arm blades "What ever it is...I don't think its friendly..."  
And as he came in several things which where unlike anything ever seen before. They where golden with a metallic platinum outline to all there features. They looked similar to birds, but there faces looked robotic. With slit eyes and a strange grate like mouth. There bodies then shifting from birds to strange mantis like beings with Scythe like hands. The shreiked again to everyone's dismay before they charged.

Ichigo clashed his blade with one as Orihime dodged the next one and slashed at its side. Her blade clashing against it like an armor. Shocking Orihime with its strength before it slashes down at her, she called forth her Santen Kesshun to block the strike before Ichigo knocked the one near Orihime back, the two then looked at each other and gripped there blades. Nodding, before the two turned and swung together, a wave of orange and blue energy shooting from there blades "Getsuga Tensho" The called simultaneously as it struck the two creatures and sent them both flying back.

Yuffie flipped over one as it crashed into another and she spun her blade and threw it at the two. Her shurikan spinning rapidly as it managed to cut into them before they knocked it away. Tom then came up and dug a blade into the openings and sent a strong wave of electrical energy into the creature causing it to screech loudly before it slashed down and cut Tom across his face, causing him to fall down as his face healed

Kairi then dashed over as she spun her blade around. A wave of strong light magic blasting out and forcing the injured two to back up. Sora then came in with a powerful slash which also managed to knock the two out of the way. Before the two of them both cast double Firaga at the two which foced them to flee even more. Soon all of them fleeing out of the door. Yuffie, Orihime, and Kairi rushed out after them but before the men could follow the doors slammed shut and the area seemed to change, the door vanishing and now the three seemed trapped in a strange dungeon looking area. With little light and a man walking out.

"You have managed to force my Soulbarrens to flee...impressive, but now with your girls lacking there assistance. How will they fair" the man said as he smiled.

His outfit was unique. He seemed to be dressed in a organization coat, but it was shorter, more like a jacket, the hood was up, and his face hidden, he also had the basic pants and boots, but with fingerless gloves, and the color scheme was also different. His coat was a dark blue with golden accents, same with his pants and boots.

"Who are you, some sort of new Organization member?" Sora called out as he gripped his keyblade

"No...the organization is dead Sora. We are a new force. I am Laynos. The Raging Spear of the Alliance" he said as then a black spear with a golden spear head upon it as he spun it in his hands and gripped it. Smirking at Sora as he seemed ready to fight all three.

Sora then dashed forward and slashed at him. Laynos raised his spear and blocked before he came around with an insane level of speed and smacked Sora in the back with the shaft of his spear before he came around and kicked him hard. Sora went across the room and hit the wall. Suddenly Tom was behind Laynos and scissored at him with his arm blades. He dodged the motion and put his spear in between his arms, pulling back on the spear and letting the blades own flexibily smack Tom hard in the face before he spun the spear up and the base of the spear smacked him in the chin causing him to flip back and hit the ground.

Laynos then turned around and blocked Ichigo's Zangetsu. A smirk on his face before he pushed off and thrusted at him to which Ichigo blocked and spun around, But Laynos dodged and jabbed him hard with the base of of his spear backing Ichigo up before he stabbed forward into Ichigo's shoulder with a smirk. He then kicked Ichigo sending him back.

Sora then was behind him, The Ultima and The Oblivion in hand as he was now red, having learned how to use lesser Drive Forms with out needing the aid of a partner. He then swung the two blades at Laynos who was now dodging and blocking more. Spinning the blade rapidly to try and keep Sora at bay before suddenly he gripped his spear, and seperated it into two, a gold and a black spear. He then smiled and thrusted one at Sora. But he then stabbed the other one threw Tom, who had tried to get the drop on him but paid before Laynos moved his hand and pushed forward, the spear now flying rapidly and impaling to a wall. Leaving Tom hanging there. Laynos then turned around and smirked as he then put forth his hand and a massive beam of black energy hit Sora. Focing him to block and sending him flying back against a wall. Laynos smirked before he then turned around quickly when he felt a torrent of energy sweep into the room.

"Getsuga. Tensho!" he then heard as he looked and began to spin his spear, a wall of energy coming from the spear and blocking the massive attack. He dug his heels in before he stopped and slashed with his spear. Knocking the wave of energy to the side as he looked

"So...your powers are not what they originally seemed?" Laynos said as he grinned

Ichigo now standing there in his Bankai.

"You forced this. I try not to use it a lot so I don't kill everyone out right" he grinned.

"Oh really, cause if that attack was your best, then I really don't think you can win" he said before Ichigo then dashed forward, moving so quickly it appeared there were more then one of him. Trying to confuse Laynos, before Laynos smirked.

Suddenly about a dozen of him appeared suddenly and all of them began to spin there spears and released waves of dark energy shot out which knocked Ichigo back. Who grunted and hit a wall hard "Damn this son of a bitch" he said as he got off and dashed forward. His blade clashing with Laynos's spear before a Laynos clone came behind and stabbed at Ichigo. But was blocked by Sora. Now Sora and Ichigo stood back to back as they both shifted there eyes about to see two Laynos's. One with a black spear, the other with a gold one.

Ichigo and Sora nodded before he dashed they both dashed towards there respective opponents. Laynos grinned before he blocked Tensa Zangetsu and paried off as they clashed several times. The two seemed on even footing, minus Laynos was smiling while Ichigo was snarling. The two clashing weapons before Ichigo came in with a point blank Getsuga Tensho. Focring that Laynos to vanish.

Sora blocked one strike with the Oblivion before he struck down hard with the Ultima. His bright Red costume almost glowing as he fought harder. Soon he then spun around and cut forward in an X shape. A wave of energy in that form flying out and slamming into that Laynos, causing that one to also vanish

The two stood there until they both felt spears enter there sides, the blood flowing down as they went to a knee. Laynos appearing from nothing.

"You two are rather skilled, but not good enough to stop me" he smirked as he summoned his spears and put them back as one.

Ichigo gritted his teeth as he looked up at him and gripped his sword. He was about to swing but before he could Laynos kicked him hard in the face. Forcing him to bleed from his nose and mouth even more. Hitting the ground and rolling a bit.

Laynos looked at Sora and raised his spear "I guess your the first to die" he said as he was about to thrust down into Sora's head. Who flinched as this was about to happen...

But the blade never reached, and as he looked up he would see two blades sticking from Laynos's chest, Tom standing behind him with a smirk "Dumb fucker" he said as he pulled the blades out. Laynos stumbled a bit as his hood fell off.

Showing his face, he was a handsome younger looking man with dark blue hair and golden eyes.

"You should have finished the job" Tom said as he raised his blade to slash him across the neck before Laynos vanished completely.

"Not this time. Ill make sure to kill you first next time" Laynos said around them before the room faded.

The three panted a bit as Sora gripped his side and stood up "Son of a bitch is tough" Ichigo as Sora disengaged his drive form and sighed

"Yeah. So how did you survive that?" Sora asked Tom who grinned

"I have some unique skills and powers" he said with a smirk as he then fixed his coat

As they spoke they heard continued fighting. The three then ran. Despite Ichigo and Sora being injured to see the girls. They quickly traversed there way to the next few rooms. The girls had fought the Soulbarrens as Laynos had called them. They seemed to be near the Door to Darkness Room. Soon the three arrived and saw the Soulbarrens had the girls down. Kairi and Yuffie nearly unconscious, with Orihime holding a barrier up as they slashed and hammered away.

As the three ran over they heard a string of gunshots, and watched as the Soulbarrens screeched and dissolved. Sora looked up and saw a figure standing in a broken area of the Roof. Suddenly a large troop of Soulbarrens arrived and flew towards the figure. Who jumped down and began firing at them, a unique triple barrel pistol in hand as one got close he slashed it with a golden claw for a left hand. A red cloak bellowing behind him as he had a large bandana and long black hair. His eyes a piercing red as he soon cleared the room of the Soulbarrens.

He then looked at the others in the room and sighed. Then speaking, his voice gruff and raspy, but also commanding and strong. Much like how he looked "Why are you here, I heard the castle was closed off at the moment" he said as he looked at them

"We where asked to come here by King Mickey." Sora then said "Why are you here then?" he asked this man who turned

"I am here because I heard fighting. And because I had to do what apparently you all forgot" he said as Leon, Cloud, and the rest of Ichigo's crew came in, as well as Riku.

"Hey guys" Ichigo said as he looked at them with a chuckle as they looked at him

"You get the hell kicked out of ya?" Grimmjow asked before Ichigo glared at him

Leon then spoke "Hush" he said as Orihime sighed as she let down the barrier, She walked over to Ichigo and then healed his wounds as Leon approached the large computer

"I wonder what we needed to see" Leon said before then suddenly a familiar, albeit high pitched voice

"The truth" said the king as he entered the room as he walked over to the group "Ansem. Are you there?" he asked at the computer screen to everyone's confusion.

"Your Majesty?" he asked before suddenly the computer screen came on and the face of Ansem the wise appeared. Looking at everyone before he then sighed

"This is not the way I wished to greet you all again" he said as Sora and the others looked at him with confusion

"How are you talking, were you not destroyed when your encoder exploded?" Riku asked, as he had worked with Ansem for almost a year, while he was disguised as DiZ.

"Yes...that is a story I shall tell you all." He said as he then readjusted himself onto the screen "When my encoder exploded, I said anything could happen, and when it exploded I was gone, and as such I am sure that you must have believed me dead. But that was not the case, when it exploded it encoded me, and placed me in the universal data stream" He said as he then smiled "It is one of the best things that could have happened to me though, as it gives me access to many things I would never have gained knowledge of otherwise, which is how I knew I needed to speak with you. I have learned of a plot, this plot which threatens once again to send the worlds into darkness." Ansem said as he looked at them all

Sora then spoke "And who is this group, are they called the Alliance?" Sora asked as he recalled Laynos's words fron there fight

"Yes. The Alliance of Darkness, a group of new foes, made from a gathering of Heartless, Nobodies, and a new enemy, which I shall explain to you" he said as the other gathered around to listen "Soulbarrens, they are the final piece of the puzzle in which me and Mickey could never figure out. They are the soul manifested, but it takes far faster for them to appear. But they have suddenly all appeared in vast numbers, and we have no honest idea on how many they are, but we know that for everyone who has become a heartless or a nobody, there is a Soulbarren" Ansem said as the others nodded

"I see. So that is why you sent that message, thats why you needed me to get Sora, Riku, and Kairi, we need there help to stop this" Mickey said as Ansem then nodded and spoke sternly

"This is not about stopping a single threat, this is preparing for a war, with armies of Heartless, Nobodies, and Soulbarrens possibly at there disposal, the Alliance of Shadow plan on reigniting a war long thought calmed, You know of what I speak Mickey, you saw what many believed to be the final battle, The Clash of The Original Three and the Master of Darkness." he said as Mickey nodded

"Yes. I remember..." he trailed on before Ichigo spoke

"I know this isn't really out fight, but... I've always had a thing about helping when I hear people need help, so if you would welcome us...would you like our help?" Ichigo offered as the others nodded happily at this.

Ansem then looked at him and smiled "Ah. A Kurosaki, I have heard one was here, but I never guessed. I know your father well. A good man." Ansem said "So...have you acquainted yourself with your brother?" Ansem then said. Making Sora's eyes go wide for a moment as Ichigo grew confused

"Excuse me?" Ichigo then said before Ansem cleared his throat

"Oh, did your father never told you, he told me, but he had a child with a woman on the World of Destiny Island named Serena. They where to be married until Isshin suddenly vanished, at least that is what I have heard" Ansem said as Sora shook silently as Ichigo looked lost

"Are you...kidding me" he said in shock. He never knew his father had another child. Let alone from another world. This shocked and confused, and angered him that his father didnt seem to take responsibility for his actions

"No. I am sorry to shock you like this. Do you wish to know who he is. So you may seek him out. I can find him if you wish" Ansem said before Sora finally spoke

"If anyone should tell him, it should be me." Sora said as Ichigo looked at him. His eyes widening a bit as he shook his head. This kid couldn't be Isshin's illegitimate child

"My name is Sora Kurosaki." Sora said as everyone who had known Isshin looked shocked "My father was Isshin Kurosaki, but he vanished before I was born. Leaving my mother to try and raise a son with no father, although she was already working in hard conditions, due to her bad vision." Sora said as he walked towards Ichigo, but he was saying so much, it was more of a confession then anything. Making Ichigo look nervous "My mother sturggled through raising me, but all she ever did was praise Isshin, calling him a hero, a warrior, and one day I will be as strong as him" he said as he glared at Ichigo "Tell me, where is he..." he said as he waited for Ichigo to speak, who for one of the few moments in his life felt genuine fear, but not a fear for his life, a but a fear for Sora's reaction, as it was hard to tell someone there father is dead, even if they had never known him

"He...is dead" he said sadly "He died trying to save our sisters" he said our awkwardly, what was he supposed to say, he felt so confused as he never knew. Or expected that he would have a hidden sibling

Sora remained silent for a moment "I see" he said as Kairi looked very concerned, everyone around the two had also backed up. Giving the two some space "I know we share the same father, but I don't want a brother, I don't want to be a Kurosaki, I was given that name because my mother chose it. So please. Don't act all brotherly to me" Sora said as he turned around and began walking away as Ichigo looked shocked

"If...you say so" he said as he let out a sigh and cursed a bit as Orihime touched his arm gently as Sora walked away.

Ansem stood silent "I will try and remain in close contact with you all. And if there is anything that I need to let you all know I will do my best to try and tell you as soon as possible. As we never know when the next alliance move could be" Ansem said as he then vanished. Leon sighed as he looked down

"This has just gotten a lot more complicated" he said with a sigh as they all began to leave.

Sora looked furiously upset. Walking away with Kairi and Riku as everyone then returned to the Restoration Corporation Building with more things to think about

Ichigo's Journal.

Sora Kurosaki

Age-15

Height- 5'2

Weight- 130

Weapon- Ultima Keyblade (Keyblades are rather enigmatic to me, there very interesting and I wish I could learn a bit more about them during my adventures around the worlds)

Abilities- Can summon keyblade at will. Posesses something called a drive form. I don't know how many he has but they seemed powerful. He also seems to have magic, as he has an aura similar to someone who uses Bakudo or Hado often. Its hard to describe in all truth. He has a strong energy aura. Comparable to mine, Kenpachi, and Byakuya's. I wish to see more of him in combat, despite the fact that he seems not to want anything to do with me.

Skills- Skilled swordsman and acrobat. He seemed very dedicated to his style and its very unique. A combination of power attacks and quick movments. Reminds me a bit of my style, but less speed oriented and more power oriented. I wish to learn more to increase my own skill

Final thoughts- A powerful asset to any cause with his skill and obvious determination. But he seems a bit stand offish with me, but willing to befriend others on my team. Which I find odd. I guess only time will tell on how we all get along together

Laynos

Age- Unknown

Height- 6'0

Weight- 170

Weapon- Spears (I don't know if he has a name for it but I know its very powerful. Able to separate it into multiple spears and control them with his mind. Its rather dangerous and irritating.)

Abilities- I'm entirely not sure. But due to my experiences with Aizen it almost seemed that he has illusion based abilities. Able to become invisible, create clones of himself which vanish when hit, all of these points to illusionist abilities.

Skills- Extremely dangerous combatant. His skills are on levels close to that of Lorde Demonicos or even that of Raidex's Corvadors, he was able to Simultaneously fight three high level opponents and barely lost, and it seemed he is still very much alive. He also posseses some sort of magic which controls darkness and its powerful enough to counter my Black Getsuga Tensho.

Final thoughts- dangerous threat which needs to be eliminated. I don't like him and if I encounter him again. I will not hesitate to use my Gonkai against him.

Sora's Journal

Ichigo Kurosaki

Age-16

Height- 5'8

Weight- 160

Weapon- Zangetsu. (A Zanpakuto, as they call it, apparently has a second form called Bankai, and then a final form called Gonkai.. I'm kinda curious on how powerful he actually is.)

Abilities.- He seems to have the ability to shoot an energy wave from his sword called "Getsuga Tensho" When he enters his "Bankai" as he said he seems to have the ability to do a stronger version of it, and it becomes a black color. He also has the ability to use "Shunpo" and "Sonido" as he said. And apparently has another special ability he has not shown. Which also intrigues me.

Skills- Skilled fighter and seems to be able to think on his feet, able to deduce others fighting capabilities quickly and learn how to counter. I think he will be a good ally to work with. If he doesn't try to get to close to me

Final thoughts- I think he is a good warrior. But I don't want to be his brother like he seems to want. I just want to be a friend, I don't need another family member, especially one from a father I never knew

So I wish he will drop that

Laynos

Age- Unknown

Height- 6'0

Weight- 160

Weapon- Spear (Has manipulative powers. Dangerous. Look out for it)

Abilities- Seems to be able to teleport, make himself vanish. And dark energy manipulation. Need to be careful of that if encountered again.

Skills- Excellent fighter comparable to Saix in skill. Need to definitely be careful around him in later fights. Also find a way to break his strange environmental alteration he does, it seems to give him an edge in combat.

Final thoughts- Pain in the butt. Needs to be dealt with next time. He knows more then he is letting on, but thankfully we know what this alliance he was talking about was. But we do need to be careful now

Jiminy's Journal

Soulbarrens

Types

Screechers- The First kind of Soulbarrens enountered, named for there high pitched Screech they let out when attacking or getting hurt. They seem to only have skills in close combat, but have the ability to shift into a flying, or a land style form. But they are considerably strong, much more so then the basic Shadow or Dusk. And should not be over looked.

And that be the end of the beginning and the beginning of the rest hahaha. As you can tell this chapter introduced the first of the recurring villains. He is my favorite personally. Due to his outfit. But there are others that will arrive. But yes this is also a major set up for later things, and there are a few other kinds of Soulbarrens, once again I use the name but I try not to use the same kinds as Mrfipp. He invented them. I just redid them. I hope he doesn't hate me for it, But I still owe him much of this as he inspired me to make this. I just took a smaller thing he had...and expanded it to a much LARGER level. But anyway enough of my ramblings. Read and Review ladies and Gentlemen. Also. Flamers will be terminated with EXTEAM prejudice. You have all be warned


End file.
